


The Watcher Watched

by EndlessStairway



Series: Frostiron prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Companions, Cabins, Caring Tony Stark, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Dom!Tony, Edging, FrostIron - Freeform, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hand Feeding, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Loki is confused, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past bad BDSM Experiences, Prompt Fill, Romance, Self-Denial, Sexual exploration, Sub!Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Others (Background), Tumblr Prompt, asgardian attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Fill for this prompt http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/148680852256/prompt-loki-was-always-masochist-but-there-is:

 
  Loki was always masochist, but there is no such concept as BDSM in Asgard and everything percieve “weak” are scorned, so he never got any good experiences. Even the nicest people he found (in disguises mostly) treated him like useless shit. Now Loki repressing his needs as best as he can, pretending to be Odin and checking Midgard from time to time - he have plans for Avengers fighting Thanos. And “Civil War” clusterfuck was entertaining. 
 
  One day he sees Tony in BDSM session with some person (since he and Pepper broke up, Tony decided that “just for sex” friends are better than one night stands or something). And at first Loki just looks because Tony is inventive in bedroom as much as in the shop, but after he stunned by tender aftercare and the way Tony is stil polite and friendly to his sub after. Now Loki just HAVE to know more and get some of that for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was invisible again, a secret third presence in the opulent penthouse bedroom. He tucked himself off to the side and drew wards in the air to discourage anyone from walking in his vicinity. Luckily Tony Stark had a large bedroom. Who would he be bringing home tonight? Stark had a regular cast of lovers, all with different desires that he was willing and able to accommodate. Loki enjoyed watching them all, as Stark was an enthusiastic and imaginative lover, but secretly, he hoped for Ethan. The tattooed blond was his favorite, because Ethan liked to be hurt. Nothing permanent, nothing that would leave a scar, but Ethan got hard when Stark hurt him. Stark enjoyed it too. He panted harder, flushed brighter, sweated more, and came harder when Ethan was writhing under his whip than with any of the others.    
  
Loki had come almost as hard watching them, rubbing himself over his pants, fist crammed in his mouth to keep himself silent. It was what came after the pain that most intrigued him, however. When Ethan was hanging in his restraints, wrung out and exhausted, his lover had gently lowered him to the carpet. Stark had given him a pillow and pulled the fluffy comforter over him, patting and stroking his hair as his eyes gradually returned to focus. Even then, Stark did not pass him his clothes and point to the door. Instead, he brought him a meal and they sat on the floor wrapped in the covers, eating and drinking, talking and laughing. They discussed what they liked about what they had just done, that they called a ‘scene’. Tony had even rubbed soothing lotion on Ethan’s abraded skin. Loki had not intended to stay for so long, but he could not tear himself away. He had expected to leave after Stark dismissed Ethan, which should have been immediately after he had beaten and fucked him. Why Stark let him stay so long Loki had no idea.  
  
Footsteps in the hallway prompted Loki to check and recheck his wards. He was invisible, undetectable. To his disappointment Stark entered the room alone, holding a large shopping bag that he set down on the bed. His guest had evidently not yet arrived. Stark was wearing sunglasses, the lenses tinted pale blue. Why did he wear those indoors? Strange Midgardian. As strange as Stark was, Loki's desires compelled him to visit this bedroom often and vicariously live out his fantasies. Stark smoothed out the red silk bed covers, and began laying out the contents of the shopping bag. Loki took a tiny step closer to see what was being produced. First came wide leather strips with shiny gold buckles, the leather dyed a deep, dark green color. Two pairs, one larger than the other. Loki’s breathing came faster as he realized it was a new set of restraints. A long, thin crop came next, also dark green leather. Tony laid it on the bed next to the cuffs. Then a blindfold, this time emerald green silk. Loki realized too late he had taken another step towards the bed. He froze, he had to back away but was also desperate to see what else was in the bag. Tony reached into the bag again and laid out a looped length of deep green rope. Loki was getting hard just from watching, but at the same time the endlessly empty feeling in his chest grew. Who was Tony’s guest to be getting such care and attention from him? All these items were new, laid out with such care. Loki could not understand the contradiction. Why buy such gifts for someone so worthless that they crave pain? Someone who was willing and desperate to be hurt did not deserve any such care or consideration.  
  
Loki knew from experience that no Asgardian would respect another man once he had submitted in such a way. Disguised, Loki had been tied down, whipped, fucked, cursed at, spat on, used and despised. And still he craved it, craved strong hands holding him down, craved the pain on his flesh. Loki shook his head, chasing away the memories. For some reason, Tony Stark did not treat his partners like that, even Ethan who he beat and fucked, was still worthy of a tender kiss goodnight. Tears stung Loki’s face. His partners never kissed him like that, not once they knew what he was willing to allow, willing to beg for. And no man had ever kissed his true face. He could not risk it, could not risk exposure.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Loki did not notice that Stark had finished laying out the contents of the bag. He took a step backwards, towards Loki, admiring the display. Loki's heart froze in his chest when Stark turned and looked directly at his hidden location.

“You can show yourself anytime you want, Loki,” he said with a small smile.

Loki lurched back, horrified. There was no way Stark could have seen him! It was impossible! Stark was no mage, to detect and defeat his wards! Too late, Loki saw the soft glow of Stark’s glasses, and the tiny image projected on the lens - himself, hands raised, expression frozen in panic and horror. Damn! Damn! 

“Please don’t leave, Loki, no one knows you’re here. It’s just you and me.”

Stark lied to his face so brazenly! If he could see him through the wards, no doubt the other avengers already knew of his shame and humiliation. Loki cringed as he remembered desperately stroking his cock in this exact spot, thinking himself unseen. The only reason Stark would hold back that evidence was to use it against him. Loki was suddenly panting and hard as he realized Tony could make him do anything he wished. Loki would have no choice but to comply. With shaking hands Loki dismissed his wards, appearing before his enemy. The items Stark had laid out on his bed took on a sinister turn. No doubt he planned to force Loki to perform whatever demeaning acts he desired. To restrain him and punish him, hold the threat of revealing his shame over his head. Loki could not risk exposure, he could not. Without even seeming to try, Tony Stark had done what no Asgardian had ever been able to do. He had uncovered Loki’s secret desire. Even then, even knowing that Stark was surely planning to make Loki into his whore, Loki could not help the desire that surged through him. He knew he would break, when Stark had him on his belly. He would break and shatter and beg for Stark to hurt him more.  
  
Loki stood helplessly before Tony, this short Midgardian in his blue jeans and bare feet had him trapped. Even if Loki killed him right now, his invisible servant would spill his secrets immediately. His only choice was to do whatever Stark wanted to buy his silence. What was he waiting for? He could order Loki to his knees, strip him, bind him with those deep green leather restraints, take his sight with that deceptively soft blindfold, use the crop on his back, or all over his body.  Loki would allow it. He had no choice. His head was spinning, he was breathing hard, every second that ticked by ratcheted the tension another notch. Why would Tony not tell him his price, tell him what he would have to do to stay safe, to preserve his reputation, and his life?

  
Instead, Tony gestured to the comfortable lounge chairs, "Take a seat Loki," he said, "seems like we have a few things to talk about."

Cautiously, Loki sat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes back to the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! You guys are awesome! Hope you like this next chapter!

Stark had invited Loki to return to the penthouse the next day. He had quickly realized that Loki was not ready for anything more that night, and had sent him away with instructions to return for dinner. Loki swore to himself that he would not set foot back in that tower, but as the allotted time drew close he found himself dressing and re-dressing in his hidden chambers in the palace. He settled on a simple combination of black tunic and dark green leather pants. It would not do to look as though he spent too much effort in making himself appealing. Stark already had enough advantage over him. Although Stark had sworn his intentions were not as Loki feared, he was reluctant to place his trust in his former enemy. Why would he not take his advantage? Loki knew Stark enjoyed dominating and abusing his lovers, surely he would enjoy it more with someone who could not say no. It made no sense to think otherwise.

Loki appeared in the penthouse a few minutes before the allotted time, wards carefully pulled around him. New wards, more powerful and ancient than the ones he had foolishly relied on before. Moments after he apparated however, Tony looked directly at him and said, “Welcome! I was worried you weren't coming!”

Loki dismissed the wards and cursed himself for coming back. Stark had some power at his disposal that Loki did not understand. Looking around, it seemed that at least the invitation to dine with Stark was genuine. The table was set for two, platters ready on the table, wine cooling in a bucket. It would be pleasant to dine as himself, and dine on something other than the red meat and ale that Odin favored. In Asgard, he could not raise suspicion by favoring the lighter foods that Loki-the-Traitor had enjoyed. Loki was sure he would throw up if he had to choke down another mouthful of bloody Bilgesnipe.  
Tony gestured him to sit, and Loki did so. He watched Stark carry over the final platter and remove the covers, revealing fish, rice, small bowls of sauces, all artfully arranged on clean white china. 

“You like?” Tony asked, somewhat anxiously.

Loki recalled his manners, and nodded, “I do not believe I have tried this type of food, but it does look delicious.”

“I thought you might like it. You look to be a sushi eater. Not so much with the roast boar and jugs of ale.” Tony was pouring white wine as he talked, pointing to various items and telling Loki what they were.  
A rush of gratitude filled Loki that someone had catered to his preferences for once. Had thought about what he might like and procured something for his enjoyment. Loki could not blame the palace staff, they had cooked the same meals for Odin for thousands of years, why would they change now? It was testament to Loki’s portrayal of the man they they did not notice the loathing on his face as they uncovered another platter of far too much meat and not enough vegetables.

Tony demonstrated how to hold the two short sticks that he was provided to eat with, Loki quickly understood the principle and picked up one of the small combinations of rice and fish. It was delicious. He sampled widely from the platters, copying stark as he mixed the sauces and dipped the little packages, pointing out some special items that he wanted Loki to try, and pouring him more wine. There was not much conversation other than about the food, but before he knew it, the platters were half empty and Loki was actually enjoying himself.

He snapped back into focus when Stark leaned back and said, “I am sorry I misjudged our first meeting. I thought…I didn’t realize you would be afraid of me. I didn’t think it through.”

Loki set down his eating sticks, carefully looking only at his plate. This was no doubt the point where Stark would make his wishes known. Judging from this setup, he was not going to be overly cruel or vicious. Maybe Loki would even come to enjoy his role, performing whatever services this mortal desired of him.

“You know,” Stark continued when Loki did not respond, “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Loki squeezed his hands together beneath the table, “I am willing to do whatever you wish. Whatever you desire. All I ask is that you do not…you do not reveal my presence here.”

Tony sighed, “Yeah I was worried about this. That’s not what’s going on here, Loki. This isn’t blackmail, this isn’t me coercing you into anything. This is me offering to…play with you, I guess. You can leave anytime. You can leave right now, if you want. I’m not going to tell anyone you were here. I already erased all footage of you, and I’m not recording anything now.”

Loki looked up, confused. “Then…why?”

Stark smiled, his eyes warm and kind. “I’m interested. In you. I saw the way you watched me, your reaction to Ethan, to our scenes. I would like to explore that with you, if that’s something you want to do.”

Loki stared across the table. The mortal was NOT blackmailing him? NOT going to take his advantage and make use of Loki’s fear, his secrets, his body?

Stark continued, “Do you think you might like to try that? With me?”  
Loki was nodding, before he even thought about it. He had come here expecting to agree to anything, and this was surprisingly easy to agree to.

“OK, then I guess this is pretty new for you, so we’re going to take it very slow.”

Loki twisted a smile. “On the contrary, Stark, I have endured far greater torture than you could even imagine. You need not hold back.”

Tony looked uneasy. “This is not about torture, or endurance, Loki. This should be pleasurable.”

“Yes, you need not hold back your pleasure for fear of hurting me. I am not so fragile as your mortal lovers, you can do as you wish.”

Tony took a gulp of wine. Loki did not understand what he was doing wrong. He was agreeing to whatever Stark wanted. He held a spark of hope that that would include the kisses and comfort that came to Ethan after Stark had had him. But even if it did not, he craved a chance to feel strong hands on his skin again, feel the lash and to be spread open, willingly helpless. He wanted it.

Tony was looking at him, unreadable. Loki sensed some missing piece, but he could not grasp it.

“Like I said, we’re going to take it slow. Anytime you want to stop, just say stop, understand?”

Loki really did not understand. To move things along he nodded, then said, “I understand,” when it was clear Tony was waiting for a verbal response.

Tony did not move from his seat, and Loki wondered what he was coming next. Maybe Loki would be required to pleasure him with his mouth, under the table. He had done such before, it was not his most favored activity, but sometimes the men would pull his hair, choke him with their cocks, slap his face if he was not diligent or eager enough. That was often all it took, with a few furtive strokes of his own hand to grant him the release he craved.

“Close your eyes,” it was more of a suggestion than an order, but Loki obeyed, sitting with his hands still clenched in his lap. Without his vision, Loki felt strangely vulnerable.

“Open your mouth,” Tony’s voice was low and husky. Loki complied, fully expecting Stark to stand and come around the table. Instead he startled when Tony placed a piece of fish in his mouth, and told him to eat. Loki did, the taste intensified by the lack of other stimulus. 

“Loki,” Tony explained, “I am not interested in hurting you, or at least, not just in that. I like to be in control, I like to be in charge, to give the orders and to be obeyed, but that only works for me if my partner wants the same thing.” He touched another morsel of food to Loki’s lips, Loki automatically opened his mouth and ate. “So I need you to tell me what you like. What you want out of this, and if it turns out that we want the same things, we can have some fun together. But you have to be honest with me.” Tony continued to feed Loki, giving him plenty of time to chew and swallow, watching him relax into it. Loki allowed Tony to set the pace, obediently opening his mouth and eating what Tony selected for him. 

“You’re being very good for me. Do you like this?”

Loki realized he did like it. He knew what was expected of him, it was simple, to open his mouth and eat what he was given. To keep his eyes closed, and let someone else take the lead. “Yes, I do like it.” He said, his voice almost a whisper. He felt almost sexual, but not in any way he was used to.

“This is what I like,” Tony said, “I only want to take what’s willingly given to me. I want you to trust me, at least in this.” He held Loki’s glass to his mouth and gave him a sip of wine. “Do you think you can trust me?”

“I don’t know.” Loki said, honestly. He did not want to open his eyes, did not want the moment to end.

“That’s OK. You can think it over. Do you want me to stop?”

Loki shook his head, “No,” he knew that, at least. He did not want to break the rhythm they had established between them.

“Good. Can you put your hands behind your back?”

It took a few moments, but Loki did it, clasping his hands behind his chair. The position was slightly uncomfortable, the chair-back dug into his upper arms, his breath coming faster, shallower.

Tony gave him a sip of wine as a reward, and a brief brush of his fingers over his cheek. Loki turned his head to chase the sensation, but Tony’s hand was already gone. Loki waited patiently, eyes closed, and a few moments later he was given another bite of food.

“You’re doing very well. Is there anything you need?”

Loki nodded, then shook his head, no. He did not know what he needed. He did not understand this, it was too different to what he was expecting. He had expected Stark to bend him over and use him for his pleasure, then most likely to dismiss and forget him until he wanted more of the same. This was unexpected. It was slow, gentle, but he felt as raw and open as he ever had. Stark was controlling him with just his quiet words, with the food and drink he was giving him. Loki knew he wanted this. He wanted more. He nodded again.

“What do you need, Loki?”

“I don’t know. More.”

Loki heard the scrape of Tony’s chair as he stood and walked around the table. There was another light brush of fingers against his cheek. Lingering this time, stroking over his lips, his jaw. Loki just relished the touch, he did not try to control it or direct it.

“Open your mouth.” Loki felt the brush of fingers on his lips before he obeyed, allowing Tony to slip two fingers into his mouth, stroking over his teeth and tongue. Loki sat still, eyes closed, holding his own hands behind his back, mouth open, allowing this mortal to do what he wanted. It was easier than he thought, to surrender to this.

“Suck.”

Loki gently sucked on Tony’s fingers, swirling his tongue around them, eager to show Tony his willingness, his obedience. He did not want it to stop.

“Put your feet apart, against the legs of the chair. Knees apart too.” 

Still sucking on Tony’s fingers, Loki did as he was told, positioning himself as Tony wanted. He was hard in his pants, he wanted to stroke himself but he did not want to be disobedient. He could not stop his hips from grinding though, trying to feel friction on his cock.

“You like this.” It was a statement, not a question, but Loki nodded anyway, whimpering slightly around Tony’s fingers. Tony took pity on him, “Do you want more?”

More whimpering, more frantic nodding. Loki was practically shaking with need, but he held his position and did not release his hands, or open his eyes. Tony stood over him, one legs between Loki’s spread knees, his thigh so close to Loki’s straining cock that Loki could feel the heat of him. “You can rub against my leg, if you want. Don’t move your hands, or feet.” Loki whined. Tony did not remove his fingers from his mouth, started sliding them in and out, making Loki take them deeper, keeping him focused on that task as well as on his desperate need to cum. Loki ungracefully slid forward in the chair, straining his arms further, until he could grind his cock against Tony’s warm thigh. As he rubbed against him Tony whispered to him, “next time, I think I’ll strip you first. Or have you strip for me. I’ll have you naked and begging me to let you come.” Loki moaned and sucked hard on Tony’s fingers as his climax washed over him, the warmth of his release spread in his pants, his arms and legs shaking with the strain of holding his position, head spinning in darkness with images of Tony’s words appearing in his mind. He knew, he knew there would be a next time. Tony had him in the palm of his hand, he had him obedient and grateful. He needed this. He needed, maybe not the pain he thought he needed, but the surrender.

Moments, or minutes, later he was still sitting in the chair, his arms around Tony’s waist and his face buried in his stomach, taking heaving breaths and clinging to him. Gentle hands stroked his hair, petting him and rubbing circles in his scalp.

“You’re OK, you’re OK. You did well, you were good. That was intense for you huh? You’re doing fine, just keep breathing…” Tony kept talking, words flowing over Loki’s head, the gentle tone helping him calm down and stay grounded.

Eventually, Loki let go and sat up. Tony crouched in front of him, maintaining contact, rubbing his thighs and knees, slow circles. “Feel OK?” Loki nodded. Tony reached behind him and grabbed a glass of water, offering it to Loki. He took a few sips and calmed his breathing, standing up ready for Tony to tell him to leave, or tell him what Tony wanted from him.

“Dessert time.” Tony steered the still shaky Loki over to the couch, where Loki had not noticed a tray set up with tiny cakes and an insulated pot of some hot beverage. The pair ended up on the couch with a blanket over them both and a steaming cup of some bitter, creamy drink in Loki's hand. Tony smiled at him.

“OK?” He asked. Loki nodded, his eyes falling shut as Tony leaned over to gently, softly kiss him full on the mouth.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *waves awkwardly*
> 
> So I know it's been over a year, but here's a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been so kind in the comments and reminded me that people are into this little fic and would perhaps like a new chapter. 
> 
> So here you go!

It was a week before Loki could return to Stark’s tower. The responsibilities of ruling Asgard were many. Loki also had to prepare for inevitable war with Thanos while maintaining his guise as Odin. It was exhausting. In the few hours of rest he got each day, he revisited his encounter with Tony, trying to recapture that weightless feeling of giving himself over to Tony’s capable hands. The glow had worn off after a day of councils, meetings, and judgments, but still he chased it at night, closing his eyes and taking himself in hand. It was unsatisfying, without Tony’s steady voice telling him what to do, it just didn’t work.

Loki appeared in the penthouse, not bothering with wards this time. He could only hope that Stark wanted to see him again, that he hadn’t got what he wanted the first time. Loki had rarely gone back to the same partner a second time. Once they had their pleasure from him they usually left him in no doubt that they were done, and his use was finished. Loki pushed such thoughts away, Stark was not like that. He had asked Loki to visit again, surely that was a genuine invitation, not just empty politeness to hurry him out the door.

The penthouse was quiet. Loki looked around, realizing that it was nighttime on Midgard, and he had not even perform his customary scrying to ensure Stark was at home. He had just run here at the first opportunity he got, like a homesick puppy. Norns, he was pathetic! Maybe Stark was avoiding him, and who could blame him? Who would want to spend any time with Loki? Stark had given him a taste of what he could have, no doubt he was going to take it away now, and laugh at Loki for even thinking he was worth any of that! Stark had any number of lovers, Loki had no one else. Loki’s spiraling thoughts were interrupted by Tony’s voice coming from the opening elevator behind him.

“Well hello there gorgeous, welcome back to my humble abode.”

Loki took in Tony’s disheveled appearance, grease stained shirt and rumpled hair, and surmised he had been in his workshop. Loki was not sure how long Tony had been monitoring his appearances in the tower, but he had on several occasions observed Tony coming and going from that place, before and after his lovers had visited. He had never taken anyone down there though, not that Loki had ever seen.

“I thought you would be back before now,” Tony said, “I was getting worried that you changed your mind.”

“No! No. I didn’t change my mind…I wanted to come! I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I made you wait….” Loki immediately knew that Tony was no doubt expecting to have his pleasure from Loki this time. Last time had been all about Loki, he had had his pleasure and left Tony unsatisfied, how could he have not even realized until now? No wonder Tony had invited him back, he wanted his turn. It was his right now, to have what he wanted. Loki mentally readied himself. He would do what Tony wanted, after all that was what he had expecting all along. He did not mind, he had got more affection than he had ever dreamed possible. Now it was time for him to pay for it. He waited for Tony’s instruction, ready to obey, to make himself available. Probably Tony was going to have him, to make it clear who was the subservient one. Loki knew it was his lot in life, to be the one used thus, to be the one bent over or spread for the pleasure of another. As long as he could hope Tony would let him enjoy some more kisses, some more of his hands on Loki’s skin, he could not bring himself to mind.

“It’s OK…you’re here now.” Tony ran his fingers lightly over Loki’s jaw, “I’m glad to see you. Can you wait for me to grab a quick shower? Make yourself at home.” Tony scooted behind the bar and poured a glass of white wine, handing it to Loki. “You liked this one, right?”

Loki looked at the bottle, it was the same wine from their dinner the week before. Loki felt a warm glow that Stark had noticed his enjoyment and thought to give him the same drink again. It was so rare for Loki’s preference to be catered to, always the younger brother, the second prince, and now not even able to wear his own face. He took the glass and sipped it. Stark was right, he did like it. He nodded and turned away to hide his reaction. Stark did not want some overly emotional fool for a playmate.

“I’ll be right back!” Tony hurried from the room and Loki heard water running and splashing behind closed doors. Loki took the opportunity to look around Stark’s home. It was clean and sleek, technology scattered throughout. Set off from the main room of the penthouse, Loki’s heart jumped when he spied a grand piano. He had no idea Stark had such a thing, it was behind a curved wall, in a separate space from the main living area. Drawn by the shiny instrument, Loki wandered towards it. Music was a respectable enough pass-time on Asgard, for ladies and courtesans, but Loki had always loved it. Spending time on Vanaheim, out of the sight and mind of Asgard, he had learned to play a similar instrument. He found it similar to meditation, his hands and fingers dancing on the keys, as though the music flowed through him, as his magic did.

Lost in thought, Loki did not notice Stark appear behind him, fresh from the shower, clean clothes sticking slightly to his damp skin.

“You play?” Stark asked.

Loki shook his head, them remembered where he was and nodded instead. “A little,” he said, “not well, it was not...encouraged.”

Stark frowned. “Seemed like a lot of things are not encouraged in Asgard, huh?”

Loki looked down, uncertain. Asgard was the golden realm, the realm eternal. He was the one who did not fit there, there was nothing wrong with Asgard itself.

“I want to show you something,” Stark said, breaking the silence. Loki followed behind him, expecting to be taken to a bedroom, but instead they headed for the elevator. Stark picked up the wine and another glass on the way.

Stark kept Loki off balance, but gave no indication that he was intending to. Their expectations and experiences were just so different. They ended up on the roof, beneath the stars. It was a warm night, and Tony led them to a secluded roof garden in one corner of the roof. It was surrounded by glass walls that muffled the sound of the city and blocked the wind. Inside, plants grew from pots and the ground was soft underfoot, not grass but some spongy material made to look like grass.

“It’s not the great outdoors” Tony said, somewhat apologetically, “But I like to come up here and look at the stars sometimes.’

He pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the ground, gesturing for Loki to lay down next to him. They lounged together for a while, watching the stars and sipping their wine. Loki already felt the tension and stress of his double life leaving him, as though muffled by the glass surrounding this little garden. Stark rolled over and shuffled close to Loki, still laying on his back. Loki felt the warmth of his body all down his left side.

“So I wanted to talk to you,” Tony began, “I really enjoyed your last visit, I want to make sure you enjoyed it too.”

Loki was already nodding, did he dare tell Stark how many time he had pleasured himself to the memory? Would Stark be flattered by that, or think him pathetic? No doubt Stark had had other visitors since Loki was last here, he had no shortage of companions to fill his evenings. He had no need to touch himself and relive memories, alone in his chambers like Loki did.

"Yes," he said, trying not to appear over-eager, “Yes, I liked it a lot, it was...I mean to say...I did not even thank you, you did not get to have your desire from me. But I am here now, and at your disposal...” Loki trailed off. He was unsure how he had managed to go off the rails so quickly. So much for preserving his dignity. He had little enough of that, anyway.

“Oh yeah?’ Tony smiled at him, “Well, that’s good news, because I did have an ulterior motive bringing you up here. You want to try something with me?”

Ah. So now Stark would name his price, what he was owed for what he had given Loki. Loki did not mind, he was willing and he did not think Stark would want anything that Loki had not endured before.

“Yes, of course,” he said, “How do you want me?”

Stark bit his lip, shook his head. He leaned to the side and plucked a flower from one of the pots. In the dim light it was a grey shadow, but Stark bought it to Loki’s cheek and the perfume made his head spin.

“Hands up,” Tony said, his voice taking on that husky quality that Loki remembered. Loki raised his hands and rested them on the ground by his head. Tony stroked the flower over his palms, over his wrists where they disappeared into the long sleeves of his tunic. The light touch made Loki’s fingers twitch. He was unsure what Stark was doing. He had no need to attempt to seduce him with flowers, Loki was already under his spell, already in his debt, already willing to bare himself and allow Stark to have him as he wished.

“Here’s what I want you to do,” Tony said, lightly brushing the flower under Loki's jaw, making him raise his chin and bare his neck. “I want you not to cum.”

Loki blinked, but then nodded. That was reasonable, he had cum last time, this time was not going to be for him. This time was for Tony, for Tony to use Loki as he wished and if he wanted Loki not to cum, then Loki would not.

Tony rolled up onto his knees and swung himself over onto Loki. He sat across his hips and wriggled, smiling as he felt Loki's hardening cock under his thighs. “Hands up,” Stark reminded him. Loki put his hands back, from where they had crept down, to perhaps feel Stark's skin where it touched his own, but Stark did not want his touch. That was fine. He would keep his hands up.

Stark still held the flower in his hand. He brushed it over Loki’s hands and over his cheeks, his neck, anywhere he could see exposed skin, which was not much. Loki preferred to cover himself. Should he offer to undress? Would Stark want to see his body? Surely if he did, he would tell him to strip. Loki decided not to offer. It would be presumptuous.

Tony tucked the flower behind Loki’s ear, leaned down over him and gave him a soft kiss on his mouth, warm and slow. Loki could smell the heady scent of the flower mixed with the clean fresh scent of Stark's freshly washed skin. The combination was making him dizzy. Stark leaned down and kissed him again, opening his mouth with his tongue, exploring and tasting. Loki's breath disappeared and he was panting when Tony broke the kiss.

“Hands up,” Tony said and Loki again pushed his hands back up over his head.

“Apologies,” he said, looking away. Why could he not follow simple directions? It was much simpler when some drunken guard or sailor would hold him down, or even bind him and take what they wanted. Stark was making him stay in the moment, not allowing his mind to float separate from his body.

“It’s fine. You’re doing fine Loki, I know it’s hard.” Stark was kind to reassure him, but Loki knew he was not performing to expectations and could only wish he could do better. Wish he could do well enough to retain the regard of this strange Midgardian who had effortlessly cast a spell over him.

“Remember, don’t cum,” Stark reminded him, and slid down Loki's body, crouched over his knees and began to open his leather pants. Loki was wearing nothing underneath, his hard cock already wet and begging for attention. Loki was expecting to be ordered onto his belly or his hands and knees. He was not prepared for Stark to lower his head and gently, softly run his tongue up the length of Loki's cock.

Loki let out a strained gurgle and clenched every muscle in his body to try and stop himself from cumming. No man had ever done such a thing to him. As often he had used his mouth to pleasure his partners, he had never had anyone offer to do the same for him.

Stark looked up at him, grinning, “You like that?” he said, clearly knowing the answer was yes.

Loki nodded frantically, unable to even form a sentence.

“If you want more, put your hands up.” Loki realized he had propped himself up on his elbows and threw himself down on his back, hands above his head. He could do this, he could stay in position as Stark wanted and be good and do what he was told.

“Good,” Tony said, and bent his head back down to attend to Loki's desperate arousal. He looked up again, “Don’t cum.” he warned, and Loki agreed. He would likely agree to anything if only Stark would lick him again. And he did, over and over again, long, broad strokes of his tongue, swirling over the head and sucking, popping in and out of his mouth. In minutes, Loki was writhing on the ground, his hands still up above his head, grasping on nothing, panting and squirming as Stark worked him into a state of desperation.

“Please!” Loki could not hold back anymore. He was trying to be good, trying to stay as Tony had positioned him and not to cum but Tony was not letting up, and he could not hold out. He was afraid of Stark's displeasure if he disobeyed, afraid of not being allowed to return, if he could not follow instructions.

Tony popped Loki’s cock out of his mouth, “Please what?” he asked.

“Please allow me to cum!” Loki did not hold back, if Stark wanted him to beg, he would! His mind was full of nothing but sensation, pleasure, centered on his cock and radiating out through his whole body, from his curled toes to his raised hands, the scent of the flower behind his ear coloring the night with perfume.

Tony hummed, propping himself up over Loki’s body, hands cupping Loki's face. Loki kept his hands up, laid out before his lover, fingers twitching with the urge to touch, to reach out.

“Here’s your choice,” Tony said, nibbling and kissing on Loki’s jaw, gently rolling his hips to keep Loki’s hard cock stimulated, “You can cum now, if you want to. Or..." Stark reached into his pocket and showed Loki a long, narrow strip of leather. “Or, I can wrap you up nice and tight and you can be good and wait until I decide to let you.”

Loki stopped breathing. His eyes locked to the leather strip, imagining such a thing wrapped around him, put there by his lover, claiming him, controlling him, marking him. He moaned, eyes wide, he tipped his head back offering his neck to Tony, who took the opportunity to lick and suck the length of it.

“You want to do that, Loki? You want to wait?”

Loki could barely form a coherent thought, never mind force words from his mouth. “Yes!” he managed, and Tony smiled.

“I thought you might,” he said, and slid himself back down Loki’s body. Loki kept his hands up by his head, clenching and un-clenching his hands as Tony firmly wrapped the leather around his cock and balls. He overlayed the wrap and ensured it was not too tight. Loki felt the pressure closing around him, closing off the possibility of cumming, putting his pleasure and release entirely in the hands of another, giving over control of this most intimate part of himself. He had never done such a thing, never thought of it. How long would Stark make him wait? He knew without any doubt that he would not remove the strap without permission. He would leave it and when he was allowed to return Tony would know that he had been obedient and perhaps he would be rewarded.

“Feel OK?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded, “Yes, yes it feels…good. Thank you.”

Tony pulled Loki’s pants back up and fastened them. He laid himself down next to Loki and wrapped a warm arm across his chest. “You can move your hands now.”

Loki cautiously felt his crotch. He was sensitive and aware of the drag of his leather pants, the tightness of the band wrapped around. Tony refilled his glass and handed it to him, “OK?” he asked again, as though concerned that Loki should not be uncomfortable. Loki nodded and took a sip of his drink. Tension began to gather in his shoulders. Tony had had his fun with him, even though it was not the kind of fun Loki had been expecting. How long should Loki remain? Should he offer to leave right away? How long until he could return? How long would Loki be expected to wait for his release? Questions swirled in his mind and Tony must have noticed his uncertainly. He laid back on the blanket and gestured for Loki to lay back with him.

“Hey so, I know this is new for you, so if it turns out not to be fun you can take it off. I’m out of town tomorrow, do you think you can come back in two days?”

Loki nodded, still uncertain of Tony’s motivation with this game. If his desire was for Loki to submit himself to his control, why would he allow Loki to remove the leather strip? At least such a thing should lead to punishment for failing to fulfill his lover’s desire. Physical punishment Loki could handle, but the thought of being sent away, of not being wanted if he could not do what Tony desired, made him shiver. He was determined to leave it on.

They lay on the roof for a while longer, watching the stars and drinking wine. Tony pointed out satellites and constellations they could see through the glow of the city lights.

The sun was coming up when Loki regretfully left Midgard, knowing that the time was coming when ‘Odin’ would have to begin his day. In his hidden chambers, he plucked the wilted flower from his hair and cast a quick refreshing spell on it. He placed it in a glass by his bedside. He would see it before he went to sleep at night, and the smell would reach his sleeping brain and ensure very pleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! Apparently I'm into this fic now. Most likely because I am trying to finish "Prince in the Tower" and it's not co-operating...

Loki lay awake, in the bed in his secret chamber. The flower Tony had given him still bloomed a full day after he had plucked it, Loki’s magic feeding it and keeping it in that perfect moment. After a day of council meetings, hearings, decisions, Loki was mentally exhausted. Throughout the past day he had been constantly aware of the leather strap wrapped around his cock and balls. Under his glamor, his cock was half hard, pressed against his pants, stimulated when he walked, or sat, or even thought of Tony’s hands wrapping him up and keeping him. He lost his thoughts several times and had to end one meeting early, so distracted was he.

Now he had time to himself, not much time, but enough to think back and indulge himself a little. He was naked under the blankets, the strip of leather the only thing on his body. He put his hands up by his head, as Tony had him do, not bound there or forced but kept there by his own will, his own desire to be good and pleasing for his lover. His hips were gently rolling, as if of their own volition. His cock strained the strap and rubbed against the blanket, far too little stimulation but at the same time too much to ignore. He would not cum, but Tony had not said he could not do this. His cock longed for more stimulation but Loki kept his hands up. He thought about why Tony had asked him to do this, to deny himself. He denied himself because it pleased his lover that he do so, even though Tony was not there and could not know what he was doing. Loki held that image in his mind, that Tony would be pleased with him, would be pleased to know he was waiting for permission, that he was controlled. Tony’s hold on him was intact, the leather strap a mere token of it.

Loki rolled his hips, spread his legs under the blanket. Would Tony like that? To see his body, to have Loki stripped bare for his pleasure? Loki knew that some found his body pleasing enough. He was not built like Thor, the golden ideal of Asgard, but still he was tall and strong and well proportioned. He would be glad to show himself to Tony if he wished it. Loki closed his eyes and imagined that Tony was there, as though he had just entered the room, standing by the door. What would he say? Loki pictured him there, watching him with that steady gaze, deep brown eyes that could somehow see all his secrets.

Loki pulled back the blanket, showing himself to his imaginary lover, baring everything to him, letting him see what Loki had to offer, hoping to be pleasing to him. What would Tony think of him? Was he too lean, too pale? Stark’s other companions had no one particular look. He had the muscular Ethan through to the curvy and petite Shalini. Perhaps there was room in Stark’s cast of companions for Loki. He imagined Stark looking at him, appraising him. Maybe he would pull the blanket further down, off him completely so that he could see Loki from head to toe. Loki quickly kicked off the blanket and let the cool night air caress his skin. He kept his hands up by his head, everything on display. Would Tony touch him? Or would he look, just look at Loki laid out before him like an offering, take him time judging him, evaluating if Loki was worth his time. Loki could not stop grinding his hips at the thoughts running through his head. The thought of being so blatantly considered, of allowing someone to treat him that way, to treat him like he was nothing, not a prince, not a sorcerer, a scholar, a warrior, but instead just a body for use. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks burning. He had been judged thus his entire life, and found wanting nearly every time, but perhaps not this time. Dare he to even hope that Stark might look at him, might see what he was and what he had and decide that he was worth keeping? That Loki had something that Stark desired, and not just one time, not to take his pleasure and forget, but to desire him and even care for him.

Loki imagined Tony’s hand cupping his jaw, lips meeting his own for a gentle kiss, to be judged and found to be worthy, that was a heady feeling. Loki wallowed in it. This was just his imagination. It could not be that way in reality, but Stark had claimed him, at least for the two days until he returned to the tower, and that must mean something. Loki’s cock was straining the leather strap, he was not allowed to remove it, not allowed to climax. He was breathing hard, Tony’s imaginary hand tracing down his throat. Loki tipped his head back, allowing Tony to squeeze his throat, not too tight, just enough that Loki knew he could squeeze harder if he wanted to. The thought of it made Loki’s cock jump in it’s binding. Would he allow Stark to do that? Yes, of course he would. If Stark wanted to, Loki would let him steal his breath, squeeze and release and control when Loki could breathe. Men had done that to him before, although rarely with his agreement. But he always allowed it. It was easier not to fight, to just take what they wanted to give him and hope that would be enough for him to find his own pleasure. No man of Asgard had much respect for a man who desired to be taken, and they would show it by such things. Choking him as they fucked him, holding him down, making him demean himself further. Loki knew that was what he deserved from them, what any man deserved for his deviant desires. But when they were in him, when they had him on his belly and split on a hard cock, he did not care. They could choke him and call him  _ ergi _ and Loki would take it, and the pain of ill-preparation and too much too fast. But with Stark it was not like that, with Stark, he could have that feeling of surrender without the shame of it. How was that possible? Loki knew that even if Stark did squeeze his hand around his throat, he would ask Loki first and tell him to say stop if he wanted to stop. Not that he would. It was worse to say stop and be ignored, than just to go along with it.

Loki shook his head, re-focussed his thoughts away from dark places. His mental image of Stark replaced the shadows of the past. If Stark saw him wholly, and desired him, what would he have from Loki? So far, he had been the one giving, he had not had anything in return. But that time would come, perhaps when Loki had built up enough of a debt to him that Stark felt he would agree to what he wanted. Loki imagined Tony’s low voice ordering him onto his hands and knees. Ordering him to spread his legs. Ordering him to put his face in the pillow and his ass in the air. Heat washed over him at the very thought of obeying such commands. He knew he would. He knew without a doubt that he would not hesitate. He could only hope that one day Stark would give him such an order, when he had proven himself and Stark thought he was worthy of it. Not yet though. Stark was taking it slowly, not yet sure that Loki would be good enough, would be able to obey him and give him what he wanted. Loki was determined that he would prove himself. He would not remove the strap Stark had put on him, he would not cum without permission, he would show Stark that he could be obedient. He pictured Stark checking the strap, when he returned. He would see that it had not been removed, the wrapping and the knot was the same. He would be pleased, and perhaps Loki would be allowed some reward. Would Stark unwrap him? Would he allow him to cum? Loki could hardly bear to wait another day to return to the tower and find out his fate.

Loki pulled the blanket back over himself and curled up on his side, facing the flower in it's small glass. He deliberately did not touch himself. Tony had not said so, but Loki felt that his cock was his lover’s property now. Tony had tied him and claimed him and the very idea that he might want to claim that part of Loki for his own made him breathless. He had to wait another day. One more day of playing a role, of pretending to be someone else, before he could be himself again, and return to his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting this little fic! I honestly don't know how many chapters I will do, I don't really have a plot going, just enjoying exploring this relationship. Comments are adored!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last one for now. I want to finish Prince before I get too embroiled in this one, so I'm gonna stop distracting myself with this, as much as I am enjoying it. Thanks for all your comments and encouragement!

Stark took one look at Loki and a broad smile broke over his face. “You kept it on!” he said.

Loki swallowed and nodded. He had kept it on. He had done what Tony wanted and having that warm smile directed at him made two days of denial feel like nothing.

“You're so good,” Tony said, taking Loki's face in his hands and planting a kiss on his mouth, “So good for me.” Loki glowed, knowing that he had pleased his lover.

“Were you tempted?” Tony asked, moving into the kitchen area and pulling plates out of the refrigerator. He loaded up the bar with cut fruit, fresh bread, cheeses, olives, sliced meats. Loki smiled as he realized that Tony liked to eat food in bite-size portions. First the sushi, and now this. He filed that information away. One day he would like to provide a meal for Tony. In the future, not now. He had nowhere to invite him to now. He could hardly invite him to Asgard in his disguise as Odin.  He should find himself a little abode here on Midgard, somewhere cozy and far away from others,  maybe  a cabin out in the northern forests  . He could hide it  easily  enough and he could one day invite Tony there, cook for him and make only bite-sized foods.

Loki shook himself out of his daydream. Tony was looking at him, waiting for a response to his question. Had Loki  been tempted  ? He had  certainly  thought of little else in the past two days, but he had not ever wanted to remove the strap. He shook his head.

“No,” he said, “I did not want to disappoint you.”

Tony gestured him to sit at the bar, and poured him a glass of wine.  They began to eat, grazing over the plates and taking whatever they wanted, sharing the food with easy familiarity. Loki  was surprised  how comfortable he felt with Tony.  After all, this was only their fourth meeting since beginning their arrangement, and before that Loki had been an enemy.  Tony had never actually asked him about his presence, why he was in his tower, why he was not imprisoned on Asgard as Thor had no doubt told him he was. Loki was glad for it, but he knew that he would have some explaining to do when it  eventually  came up.  Perhaps  Stark was going to let it go unexplained as long as Loki was willing to fulfill his desires.

Tony glanced over at him, smiling. “You get a reward today,” he said, and Loki blushed  hotly  at the casual way he spoke of such things. Tony continued, “But first, I guess it’s time we had The Talk.”

Loki froze. What was this talk? Was this where Stark would tell him his terms?  He had told Loki that he would not use his desires against him, would not expose him to his brother or the Midgardian authorities  . But that did not mean he could not impose other terms.  Perhaps  he wanted to limit how often Loki came to the tower. After all he needed time with his other companions, he would not want to dedicate too much time to Loki alone.  Perhaps  he wished for Loki to address him by a formal title, to make their relationship clear. Loki found he was not opposed to that idea, if that is what Tony wanted. He clasped his hands on this thighs, nodded his head.

Tony scooted his stool around to face Loki.  “OK, so, we’ve been having some fun together, but before we do much more, I want to know that you’re enjoying what we do, that you trust me to respect your boundaries, and that you will respect mine. I like you, Loki, as weird as that may be, seeing as you threw me out of a damn window, but I do. And that means I don’t want to fuck this up or do anything you don’t want to do.”

Loki furrowed his brow. Had he not already made it clear that he was willing to do whatever Tony wanted? He would take what he could get and he would pay whatever price Tony told him to pay. Already Tony had given him more than he could have hoped.  He had treated him  gently  but  firmly  , he had given him his pleasure, kissed him and stroked his skin and even fed him from his own hands. And he had wanted so little in return. He had had hardly anything from Loki and Loki was very willing to give him much more.

No doubt Tony wanted to be sure, before he spent any more time with Loki. Loki could not let him doubt, could not risk him deciding the Loki was not worth his effort. “You can do as you wish,” he said, “I will not tell you no. I am at your disposal."

Tony quirked his head to one side, as though considering how to respond to that. “Here on Midgard,” he began, "we have this thing called ‘enthusiastic consent’.  What that means is that when people want to play together, like we've been doing, it’s important for all the people to be into it. To want what’s happening. If one person is  just  going along with it, to make another person happy, that’s not a good thing.  So when you tell me that I can do whatever I want, that doesn’t  really  help me know what you would enjoy, and what you would  just  be going along with . You know?”

Loki nodded, although he did not see the difference to Stark if Loki was enjoying himself or not. Stark would be doing what he desired and it would still feel good to him,  surely ?

Tony was watching him  closely. Loki looked away, feeling uneasy, as though he had misunderstood something important.

“I guess this is pretty different to what you’re used to.” Stark said, and he left a pause, in case Loki wanted to tell him anything. Loki did not want to tell him how his past treatment compared to this. Stark was without a doubt the most considerate lover Loki had ever had. No others even came close.  Even the ones who did not outright abuse him were content to fuck him in the cheap room of an inn and walk out the door when they  were done . Stark would have little respect for him if he told him that.

Stark continued after a moment. “Well, we don’t have to get too  heavily  into it right now, but there is something that’s  really  important to me. I want you to have a safe word. A word you chose, and when you say it, everything stops. No matter what’s happening, you can say it anytime and I’ll stop. And you won’t ever get in trouble for using it. Sometimes things can affect you in ways you don’t expect, you know? Will you do that for me?”

Loki nodded. He understood the concept. The call of ‘yield’ or a double-tap in the sparring ring had the same effect, to end a bout without judgement. He did not think he would need such a thing with Stark, he was a mortal after all, and Loki was not. Stark may have a lot of tricks up his sleeves but Loki was a genuine mage. Stark could  surely  not bring him to real harm. But Stark had said it was important to him, and so Loki agreed  readily  enough.  Perhaps  then Stark would want to do more with Loki, if he had this safe word. “Very well,” he said.

Stark smiled, “It should be a word you would not  normally  say. Something that will get my attention. My word is _buttercup_ , by the way.”

Loki thought about it. The choice felt meaningful to him, words were his forte after all, as a diplomat, a sorcerer, a storyteller. To chose a word for this purpose would give it power. He ran through and dismissed various options. Historical names, names of animals he had loved, even his brothers name.  Calling out 'Thor' would  certainly  get Stark’s attention, but Loki did not want to bring those he still cared about into this...whatever this was . He considered it. A word he would not usually say, a word to make everything stop. It came to him. “My word is _Jotunheim_ ,” he said, and as the word dropped from his mouth he knew he would never say it.

Stark repeated it back to him, the word strange and alien on his tongue. He did not ask Loki for the meaning, and Loki was glad for that. Something on his face must have told Stark it was a meaningful word for him, and he accepted it without question.

The safe word ceremony had  been completed, and Loki felt the energy of the room change. Stark leaned forward, one finger stroking down Loki’s leather clad knee.

“You get to chose your reward,” he said, and Loki’s heart skipped a beat. Even to  be given  a reward was more that he had hoped.

“I have an idea,” Stark continued, “but if you want something else  just  tell me.” Loki nodded  eagerly. Whatever Stark had in mind was sure to be  highly  desirable to Loki, given his experience so far.

“This is for you, remember, not for me. So keep that in mind. I know you know some of the toys I have in my closet. If you want to, you can head in there and pick something out, something that you’d like to try. Something you think you’d enjoy."

Loki flushed  warmly  .  Stark was kind not to mention it, but he only knew about Stark’s collection of toys from when he had been spying on him and his other lovers  .  He would rather not think about the shameful experience of  being discovered  in Stark’s bedroom  . But the thought of choosing one of those items, giving it to Stark to use on him. That warmed him even further.  His mind danced back to the dark green leather restraints Tony had laid out for him when he had first confronted Loki in his bedroom  .  At the time Loki had assumed they were for someone else, and he had been jealous of that unknown person for the care and attention they were getting.  Specially  tailored new restraints, soft linings to not chafe delicate skin, expensive dyed leather  . Things Loki had never had, and never expected to have. He nodded, coughed to clear his  suddenly  dry mouth. “I would like that,” he said.

Tony smiled, “I thought you might,” he said, and stood up from his stool. He took Loki’s hand and led him back to his  dimly  lit bedroom. Loki  secretly  thrilled at the contact. He did not think he had held hands with anyone since he was a child, tagging along with his...with Frigga. Tony pointed through to the closet door, and Loki saw the open drawers ready for his inspection.

“Take your time,” Tony said, “I’ll be right out here.” Tony stepped back and Loki heard him settle into the comfortable chair in the bedroom.

Loki did not know where to begin.  Tony’s collection of toys  was arranged  in the drawers, each item in it’s own space, the drawers lit from within by a soft glow  . Even peeking into a drawer made Loki shiver. How could Stark have such things, even in the privacy of his bedroom? In Asgard, a courtesan might have such things, but not any respectable lord. The thought of buying such items made Loki flush. Loki picked a drawer at random and looked inside.  It was a selection of crops and paddles,  evenly  spaced out in the drawer, leather and wood, even the dark green crop that Loki had seen the day Stark had confronted him. Loki imagined Stark striking him with one of them. The sting of it, marks spreading over his skin from each hit. It was not appealing.  If Stark wanted to use such a thing on him, to punish him for some misdeed, or even for his own enjoyment, Loki would of course accept it. But it would not be his choice for a reward. Loki shut the drawer.

The drawer beneath came into view, full of restraints, soft leather and gleaming metal. Cuffs for wrists and ankles, shiny buckles and D-rings to attach them together, or to anchor points. Loki stroked his fingers over one set of cuffs, lined with soft fur, and pictured them around his own wrists. Securing him to Stark’s bed, or to the hidden hook he knew he had in the ceiling. What would Stark do with him then? Loki was not so anxious about the idea as he usually was when restraints came out. He could hope Stark would not do anything to Loki that was very far beyond what they had already done.  In the past,  being restrained  was often the beginning of a sequence of events that ended with Loki humiliated and used  . Why would his chosen partner want to restrain him, if not to do something that he would not otherwise agree to? Whether it was to hurt him, to  verbally  abuse him, even to bring their friends in to take a turn. No, restraints did not lead to anything good. He would accept it if Stark wanted it, but he found he did not desire it. Not yet. He closed that drawer.

The next drawer made Loki flush to the roots of his hair. Dildos of every size, of every color and shape. Some realistic, some fantastical.  He brushed his fingers over the silky material of one, imagining Stark using it on him, penetrating him, finding that spot inside that made him see stars  . Stark may not yet want to take Loki himself, but would he be willing to do this? Would he even tell Loki how to position himself, in that low voice that Loki heard in his dreams? That would be a reward. To  be filled  , to feel that stretch and drag inside, to spread himself and have his lover work one of these inside him. Which to choose? He should not be greedy, should not make Stark spend too much time preparing him.  If he earned another reward,  maybe  then he would be bold and choose one of the fantastical shapes, with ridges and bumps that would feel like nothing he had ever experienced  .  For now, he looked at the smaller choices, his eye drawn to one that was long, curved but narrow, with several bumps towards the top  . This would slide inside him  easily  enough. Stark would not have to spend time preparing him, but the ridges would still be enjoyable. He picked up the device. It was heavier than he was expecting, the surface flexible but firm. Loki paused in the doorway. What would Stark think of his choice? Would he be hoping Loki would chose something else? Something that Stark would find more enjoyable to use on Loki?  He knew Stark enjoyed using the restraints on his other companions, using the paddle, the crop, making them cry and squirm  . Should Loki change his choice? Pick something that was not  entirely  for his own selfish pleasure? But Stark had told him this was a reward for him, so he should follow those instructions.  He should let Stark know what he desired, so Stark could chose to reward him that way in the future, or chose to withhold what he knew Loki preferred, if he was not fulfilling Stark’s wishes. He took a breath and walked out to the bedroom.

Stark was lounging in the comfortable chair, one leg over the arm, watching Loki. His eyes lit up when he saw what he was holding, and he sprang up from the chair.

“Oh good choice,” he said, reaching for the narrow, wand-like dildo, “I love this one,  I think  you’ll love it too.” He twisted the base and the device buzzed in his hands. Loki startled and Tony laughed. “Did you not know about that little feature? Oh, this is going to be fun. This will make up for two days of restraint, for sure.”

Loki’s heart sped up at Tony’s enthusiasm. He was glad to have chosen something that Tony would also enjoy, not  just  a selfish choice for himself. Tony moved past him and pulled the blankets off the bed, leaving the creamy sheets and pillows. He tossed the device on the bed, pulled a bottle of clear gel out from the bedside drawer and tossed that down too.

“How do you feel about losing those clothes?” he asked. Loki nodded. As in his fantasy the previous night, Tony wanted to see him bared, to see what Loki had to offer. Feeling daring, Loki said “Would you?” and indicated the ties of his wraparound tunic.

Tony hummed  approvingly  and began to undo the ties, taking his time about it, allowing his fingers to linger as each inch of Loki’s skin  was bared  . “I get a reward too,” he smiled, placing a kiss on Loki’s shoulder as he slipped off the tunic. He steered Loki to the bed and sat him down on the edge, kneeling to ease off his boots and unfasten his leather pants. He sighed, pleased, when he saw the leather strap still in place around Loki’s cock and balls. “I’m gonna leave this for  just  a little while longer,” he said, stroking his fingers over the leather and soft skin. Loki nodded, his head already spinning from Tony's touch and from being the focus of his attention. He would agree to pretty much anything that Tony wanted.

Loki lay back on the bed. Tony stripped off his own shirt and pants, leaving his undershorts on.  Just  as in Loki’s fantasy, he stood by the bed and looked Loki over from head to toe, drinking in the sight of him. “Perfection,” he sighed, joining Loki on the bed. “I knew you would be, under all those clothes you like to hide yourself away with.”

Loki did like to cover himself up, that was true. He was not like Thor, to be baring his arms and even his chest in public. He liked long sleeves and high-necked tunics, layers of clothes between him and others.  But now, to feel Tony’s warm skin next to his, his hands roaming over Loki’s body, touching him as he pleased, stroking and caressing him,  perhaps  he could get used to wearing less when he was here in the tower . Or if he did get himself a little home on Midgard, there he could dress in a way more pleasing to his lover.

Tony rolled on top of him, his weight pinning him to the bed. He cupped his hands around Loki face, kissing him  thoroughly  . Loki was happy to lay on his back and  be directed by  his lover. He had made his choice of reward and now Tony would decide what came next, how much enjoyment he deserved.  They kissed  lazily  for a while, Tony taking the lead, nibbling on Loki's jaw and neck, holding his head between his hands, moving him as he wanted  . Loki soaked it in, patient, despite his cock already straining at the leather strap.  Tony  gently  rolled his hips to keep him stimulated, not that his hard cock needed much encouragement.

“Tell me how it feels, OK? This your reward, it should feel good.” Tony inserted his knee between Loki’s thighs and eased his legs apart. Loki nodded, breathing hard, his hands gripping the bed-sheets either side of him.  Tony knelt between his legs, hands caressing his hips and belly, moving to untie the strap holding back Loki's pleasure  . As it came off, Loki groaned, his cock springing up, finally free of the restraint. Loki gulped down a panting breath, afraid that he would not last long enough to  truly  enjoy his reward. Tony gave his cock a single firm stroke, his hand slick with gel that Loki had not even seen him apply. Loki stared at the ceiling, wide eyed, hardly breathing, his hands fisted in the sheets. He had hardly a concern that he  was naked  in his lover’s bedroom, spread out on his bed. All he could feel was the sensation of hands on his body, and anticipation of what was to come.

“OK?”  Tony asked, stroking his hands over Loki's hips, working his way inwards, touching the tender flesh on his inner-thighs, moving upward,  barely  skimming Loki's balls, making him whine and squirm, wanting more and at the same time trying to hold back from the intense sensation  . Loki nodded  frantically  , “yes, yes!” he gasped, spreading his legs further, encouraging his lover’s touch.  Tony ran one finger behind Loki's balls, pressing  firmly  , stroking back until he circled his entrance, letting Loki get used to the feeling  .  Loki cried out as the finger pressed inside him,  slowly  , working in and out, spreading the slick gel all around  . Loki wallowed in the sensation. Not only the stimulation of that finger but the whole experience.  Being open and willing for his lover, giving himself, giving his body, allowing Tony to take the lead and do as he pleased  . He let his guard down, he did not have to be afraid of Tony’s intentions, did not have to worry about what was going to come next.  He did not need to  anticipate  that after their encounter Tony would be waiting for him to leave and would not welcome him back . Loki knew that was not going to happen.

Tony withdrew his finger and picked up the wand, stroking it across Loki's thighs, signalling his intentions. “Ready?” He asked, and again Loki had nothing to say but “yes!”. He tipped his hips up  eagerly  . Two days of denial and anticipation pushed him forward, while he tried to hold back and enjoy the moment.  Slowly, far too  slowly  for Loki’s desperate state, Tony eased the device inside Loki, the ridged head popping inside and the sleek body  easily  following. Loki threw his head back, pulled his knees up to give Tony easier access to his most intimate parts. Tony put one hand on his hip to steady him, one hand on the device, changing the angle, working it in and out. Every muscle in Loki’s body jumped and clenched when he found that secret spot.  “There you are,” Tony sighed and he began to work that spot, stroking over and over while Loki writhed and panted beneath him.

“More?” Tony asked, his voice husky with his own desire.

“Please, please, please!” Loki was almost sobbing.  He needed more but he did not want the moment to be over, he was desperate for release, but desperate to keep this feeling from ending.

Stark pressed the base of the wand and Loki screamed as it buzzed inside him. Stark kept it right on that spot that made him see stars.  The bed-sheets tore beneath Loki’s hands, he shook and cried, one more stroke of the vibrating device, Stark’s finger pressed behind his balls, and he was crying as he climaxed, pulsing over his belly and chest.  Loki's vision whited out, nothing but stars and lightening, and then he sank back into warmth and darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be slower updates that you may be used to with me...I have a lot of traveling coming up and I will try to write but the travel is pretty tiring, so I may not be able to. This one is already over a year old so hopefully slow updates are ok!
> 
> This was supposed to be PWP but apparently plot is taking over! Also, Loki has an active imagination :)

Loki paced. He bit his lip and paced. He was being ridiculous. He had no claim on Tony Stark and he knew full well the man had other lovers besides him. He was lucky Tony allowed him to take up what time he did. Loki had no business spying on him, checking on his activities, observing him in any way. And yet, here he was, day after day, scrying Stark as he went about his business travels. He watched him at meetings, factories, restaurants, nightclubs, hotels. He was ashamed of himself but unable to stop. Stark had told him he would be traveling for a week and he had invited Loki back to the tower after that time. What more did Loki want? What more did Loki think he was entitled to? Nothing, was the answer, and yet.... Stark had been traveling for four days. He had not taken any of his companions with him, and he had not met up with anyone for any such activities. He had had ample opportunities. His name and face were well known, he was approached several times a night with offers both blatant and subtle. But he refused them all. Perhaps he did not like to mix business with pleasure. Or perhaps he was more selective about his companions than Loki had realized. Just more reason for Loki to be grateful for what he had, and for him to cease this behavior.

Loki threw himself down on the bed in his hidden chambers. Not only was he being ridiculous to be so infatuated with a mortal, but he had more important considerations that he should focus on. Odin was giving signs of waking. This was bound to happen, Loki's sojourn on the throne was only ever temporary, and undertaken mostly out of necessity. Thor had refused, and Frigga was...gone. Loki alone knew of the threat Asgard faced, and while Odin slept, the spear Gungnir recognized him as the legitimate regent. He was able to wield the Odinforce and to scry from the throne Hlidskjalf. Only the Asgardian people would not allow him to sit the throne. They would reject him and the court would be chaos, the throne held by some ill-equipped seat warmer. Without Loki, Asgard would not be ready for the threat it faced. Loki shoved aside the thought of yet more rejection. It was true, but it was irrelevant. Rejection was his lot in life. Maybe that was why he found Tony Stark so intoxicating. He seemed to enjoy Loki's company and showed no sign of wanting to use him to to get to Thor, wanting to manipulate him for power, or wanting to use his body and then cast him aside.

Odin saw all, during his sleep. He would know all that Loki had accomplished. Asgard’s armories were well stocked, her soldiers well trained, her defenses enhanced. Loki had also spent considerable effort and coin building out their network of spies and informants. Odin had preferred to rely on himself and on Heimdall's eyes beyond all others, but Loki liked to get information from many sources. Their enemy dwelt far past the nine realms, and even the keenest eye could be tricked at such a distance.

As much as Loki could hope that Odin would wake feeling well disposed to his not-son, Loki would still be wise to be gone from Asgard before it happened. He needed to make arrangements to leave and find a secure place to stay. Somewhere well warded.

His thoughts turned again to his idle fantasy of finding a home on Midgard. Just for a while, to lie low while Odin calmed down from his inevitable rage at Loki escaping his dungeons and impersonating him. Perhaps this was a good time to start working on that project. Stark was traveling, and he had invited Loki back in three more days. Loki could either fret and pace and wait for Odin’s wrath to find him, or he could prepare.

\---

It did not take long to find the perfect place. Loki let his instincts guide him, and followed the energy lines of Midgard. He started in Northern Europe, chill air and pine forests suited him, and he had deep roots in this part of the world. He found the witch’s cabin on the first day. She was long dead, the cabin scoured of even her bones. Her ancient wards were decayed but deeply planted in nature and the power of the land and animals that surrounded her cabin. Loki could repair them and enhance them with wards of his own. The magic of Midgard and of Asgard would protect the cabin and it’s surroundings. It would be virtually impenetrable, both to sight and to physical attack. Her herb garden and vegetable garden survived her, overgrown and wild, protected by the wards from being returned to the forest.

The cabin was a good place. A place of peace and strength, and Loki breathed easier and felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he walked through the small structure. He could rebuild it easily enough, he was surrounded by straight, tall, trees. With his magic and with his hands he spent the rest of the day repairing and reshaping the structure to his liking. He kept the look of the cabin, but made it subtly bigger on the inside. He added a bathing chamber with hot running water, and a kitchen that was for now just a stove and a large wooden table. The bedroom he kept the same, a cozy room with a wood frame bed. A large window opposite the bed looked out through the pines. He put glass in the window, his mortal lover may not enjoy the chill air as much as he himself did. As much as he tried, Tony crept back into his thoughts. Loki saw him everywhere in his new house. He imagined them laying together in the bed, or sitting on the porch as the sun set. Loki even pictured Tony sitting in the chair by the fireplace, Loki sitting at his feet, head on his knee, ready to refill his drink or fetch his meal, or indeed to do anything that his lover wished. Still Loki had little sense of what Tony wanted from him. If he knew he would gladly have offered it, but over and over Tony had cared only for Loki’s pleasure. Perhaps Tony's desire was to see Loki squirm and beg and cum under his hands. Loki was very amenable to that, if such was Tony’s wish. Indeed, Loki was amenable to any of Tony’s desires, if he could hope to be kissed and caressed and cared for after.

When the light was fading from the sky above the forest clearing, Loki sat on the step of his new home. He conjured himself a hot cup of his favored herbal blend. He had worked hard all day and now he rewarded himself by allowing his imagination to wander. He pictured bringing Tony here, making this a place for himself and his lover. Tony was busy, he had his business, his work with the avengers, his friends and his other companions. He would no doubt only want to spend a short time with Loki, but perhaps Loki could earn a regular spot on his calendar. An evening, or even a full weekend day. Here, out in the depths of the forest, no one would interrupt their time. Maybe here, Tony would reveal his true desires to Loki.

Loki would need to stock the cabin with toys for Tony to use, should he want to. He flushed at the thought of procuring such items. He would have to visit some Midgardian store that sold them. He would do it, though. He would buy whatever he thought Tony might want to use on him. Restraints, gags, whips, whatever he had seen in Tony's cabinets. He shivered, remembering the vibrating dildo that Tony had fucked him with. He would get one of those too. Whatever his lover desired, he would do.

Tony had noticed that Loki liked to cover up, and he had hinted he would like to change that. Here, Loki would be willing to dress more to his lover’s liking. Loki mentally trialed various outfits. He had little idea of Midgardian fashion outside of formal wear, which he always had an instinct for. Perhaps Tony would prefer him undressed. Loki pictured it, himself nude while Tony remained clothed. That would be a very clear reminder to them both of their role, and Loki squirmed a little as he thought of it. They could even sit here on this step, Stark in his casual clothes with his naked lover by his side, or at his feet.

Loki imagined Tony's hands on his skin, roaming as he pleased, touching Loki wherever and however he wanted. Loki slipped his own hand under his tunic. He ran his fingertips lightly over his skin, goosebumps forming where the cool night air sneaked in. Loki pulled the wrapped tunic open, reliving the time that Tony had undressed him. He shrugged out of it and used both hands to stroke his chest from shoulders to hips, closing his eyes as he imagined it was Tony. He circled his erect nipples and gave one a light pinch, Tony’s low chuckle coming to his ears. Loki lay back, his hands going lower. He opened his pants and pictured Tony laying him down on the wooden step, leaning over him with kisses and touches. His hands would be sure and steady, playing Loki like a harp, making him gasp and moan until he was desperate and helpless. Perhaps he would take Loki's cock in his hands, firm strokes driving him to greater heights. Maybe he would use his mouth again if Loki had been particularly pleasing and deserved such a reward. Loki wrapped his own hand around his hard cock. He spread the wetness around to make a slick fist for him to thrust into. It would not take much to tip himself over the edge here, laying here in the half light, his lovers image in his mind and his name on his lips. Loki was tempted. So tempted to indulge himself.

He pulled his hand away. Tony had not given him permission. He had not forbidden it, either, but that was not enough. Tony had taken control over him, over his pleasure and his release, and Loki found that he liked it. Tony had seemed to like it too, he gave Loki pleasure and watched him come apart in his hands. Loki did not want to take that away from his lover. He wanted to give him that gift, to give that choice to him, to decide if Loki would be able to cum or not.

Instead, Loki put his hands up by his head. He breathed deeply and calmed himself down. It was only three days until he saw Tony again, he could wait that long. He would ease his path out of Asgard and make ready for Odin’s waking. He would take more time to work on the cabin and the surrounding area, recharge the Midgardian wards, and improve the hasty Asgardian wards he had put over the place. He had plenty to do.

He would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are writing fuel!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more this weekend! I'm traveling all next week, so probably nothing more from me until at least next weekend. Hope you like this one!

Loki cared little to maintain his facade as Odin now there was only a short time remaining. He pretended some urgent matter required his undivided attention and locked himself in Odin’s study, with orders not to be disturbed. The past few days he had transported any possessions he cared about to the cabin. His books, some clothes, weapons, and artifacts. He had strengthened the wards and stocked the larder. It was the day of Tony’s return, and Loki was going to invite him to his new home. His belly fluttered with excitement and anxiety that Tony should approve. It was nothing like Tony’s mighty tower in the heart of the city, filled with technology and sharp, clean lines. Loki’s new home was far more humble, but it had its own power, its own protection, even it's own comforts.

Loki glanced again and again to his scrying bowl. The penthouse remained empty. Loki had resisted any further observation of Tony’s travels, but scrying the empty apartment and waiting for his return was acceptable. It was still morning though, and Tony may not return until the evening. He would probably be weary from traveling. No doubt he would not want to give his attention to Loki the very moment he walked in the door.

Loki was in a poorly controlled state of excitement hours later when he glanced to the bowl. The elevator door was open, and Tony entered the penthouse. A heavyset man followed, wheeling luggage, along with a red-haired woman brandishing a tablet and a cell phone. Loki had seen them both before, they were Tony’s employees as well as his friends. They were all talking together, laughing, their body language open and comfortable. Loki cast the more powerful scrying spell that allowed him to hear their words. Tony was talking:

“...gonna pass on lunch, I’m pretty tired, maybe I’ll grab a nap and head to the lab.”

The woman looked incredulous, “A nap? Tony are you feeling OK?” She put her hand up to feel Tony’s forehead, half joking and half serious. Loki crushed his irrational jealousy at her familiar touch. She was Tony’s friend, one of his trusted advisors. She had every right to be as familiar with Tony as he was comfortable with. He was obviously very comfortable with her. Loki's heart sank as Tony ushered them out of the penthouse, repeating that he was tired from the travel, and he was going to have a rest and they should all quit bugging him. If Tony was so tired that he had no time for his close friends, he would have no time for Loki either. He would only want to relax and rest.

When the elevator closed and the apartment was quiet, Loki watched Tony slowly turn, looking to every corner of the room. “Loki?” He asked, “Are you there?” Tony straightened his shoulders and any trace of his ‘tiredness’ vanished. He strolled through the penthouse, calling Loki’s name. “Loki-Loki, where are you?”

Loki grinned at his lover’s trick, then gathered his magic and walked between the worlds to the penthouse. He appeared in the main room and called, “Here!”, drawing Tony back from his search. Tony beamed when he saw Loki standing there, he held his arms wide and drew him into an enthusiastic hug. “There you are!” he said, and Loki’s chest hurt at the warmth in his voice. Any lingering doubts about his welcome here fell away and he allowed himself to enjoy the embrace. Tony was glad to see him.

Tony gave a warm kiss on his cheek and and stepped back, “Hey, I’m starving. You wanna eat? I just walked in the door, which I’m sure you know.”

This was his chance, and Loki put his hands out of sight in case they were trembling with his nervous excitement. “Yes, of course. May I...may I cook for you?”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “Oh for sure! That would be awesome.” He gestured to his kitchen, “Have at it, fridge should be stocked, take whatever you need.”

Loki shook his head, then stopped himself, and nodded. “Of course, if you wish. Although, I would like to invite you to my home. If you would like to. I can take you there. Although if you would rather not, I will of course make your food here. That is perfectly acceptable.”

Tony smiled, looking at Loki stumbling over his words like a foolish adolescent. “Loki,” he said, moving to touch his hands to Loki's waist, tugging him close, “Loki, are you asking me to visit you?” Loki nodded, already certain that his invitation would be politely declined. Tony had only just returned, why would he want to leave again? Loki at least should have waited until after they had eaten to make his invitation. But Tony was nodding. Why was he nodding? Loki held his breath.

“Sure Loki, I’d love to come with you! I'm super curious about where you live. I’m picturing … a labyrinth? A citadel? Oh! Active volcano?” Loki smiled at Tony’s teasing. How did the man make him feel at ease when he was constantly making himself look so foolish?

“I’m afraid it's nothing so dramatic. May I?” Loki held his hand out for Tony to take, before he lost his nerve. He took a moment to breathe and focus, then pulled them both through the firmament to the porch of his cabin. It was late afternoon in Northern Europe, and the sun had had all day to take the chill off the air. The clearing was calm, peaceful, a slow breeze rustling the pines around them. Tony looked around, open mouthed.

“Wow,” he said, turning in a full circle, taking in the cabin, the garden, the surrounding forest on all side. “So this is your hideout, huh? It suits you surprising well. Are we still on earth? I take it we’re hundreds of miles from anywhere?”

Loki nodded. “We are in Europe, in the northern forests. They are not as vast as they used to be, but there are still many places such as this, as you say, hideouts.” Loki was still nervous, that moment he had realized he had never invited a lover to his home before. He had of course entertained court ladies in his palace chambers. Those rooms were hardly his own, formal and constrained as they were. He never had bought any lover to such a personal place as this. Of everyone, he was glad that Tony would be the first. Even after they parted ways he would still have the memories of him in this place to enjoy.

A raven cawed in the branches of a nearby tree. Loki had left out food to tempt the wild creatures back, to charge the witch’s wards. Unthinking, he stepped off the porch and conjured some grain. A flurry of wings and the heavy bird landed on his wrist, pecking the food from his palm. He had named this one Brenda, meaning  _ little raven _ , even though she was anything but little. She was the first creature to come and give some of her power to the wards in exchange for Loki’s food and attention. Loki was rather fond of her. He stroked her sleek head and she flew back to the tree, her beak full of corn.

Tony was watching him warmly, his brown eyes glowing golden in the afternoon light. He said, "You’re something else, you know that Loki?” Few had looked at Loki that way, with their full attention, without criticism. Loki was drawn to it as a tree is drawn to the sun. He could not help himself. He had sworn he would not embarrass himself or appear too needy or overeager, but what could he do? He  _ was _ needy and overeager, and surely Tony already knew that, and had not yet taken any advantage over him for it.

Loki basked in Tony’s attention. He was going to do something foolish, but he was hardly able to contain his emotions. They flowed through him, overflowing and spilling over like a spring. Tony looked so right here, up on the porch of the cabin, just as Loki had imagined. Could he hope that he would be a regular visitor? Would he accept Loki as one of his companions and visit him here, after Odin awoke? For a time, it would be unwise for Loki to leave the wards. He would not be able to visit the tower, unless he wanted to face the heat of Odin’s wrath, rather than the later chill of his disappointment. There was only one way for Loki to know, and this may be his one chance to find out.

Slowly, Loki placed his palm flat against his chest, over his heart. He held Tony’s eye and sank to one knee. Tony watched him, smile fading from his face, replaced by wary uncertainty.

“Tony Stark,” Loki began, formally. “Soon, my situation will change and I will need to stay here for a time. I will not be able to come to your tower." If Tony asked why, Loki would tell him, but if not he was happy to glance over the details and move on. "I ask for a boon. I know you have many obligations on your time, your work, your friends, your companions. I do not seek any regard above those. I only ask to be among them. To be one of your companions. I will not be demanding! I will know my place and be content with it. Whenever you wish to visit me here I will be accommodating, I will not disappoint you or refuse you.” He took a deep breath. This was it, he would know his fate in mere moments. “Will you consider my request?”

Loki held his breath. He stayed down, one knee on the ground, while Tony thought over his words. Tony’s easy smile was gone, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Loki before him. Loki could only hope that he had not over-stepped, that he had not misunderstood his role. He thought himself fit to become one of Tony’s companions, but perhaps to Tony he was merely a plaything, an amusement intended for a short time. If that was the case, Tony would end their arrangement. Wealthy men had little patience for pushy lovers.

Loki’s heart leapt when Tony nodded and beckoned him to come. Loki stood before Tony, his position on the step making them almost equal height. Tony slipped his arms around Loki's shoulders, pulling him close, squeezing him against his body. After a moment’s hesitation Loki returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's neck, then spoke softly in his ear. “Loki. Loki. I wish you could see yourself. You’re incredible. You’re beautiful. You can do magic. You’re a badass. Forest creatures come to you like some kind of Disney Prince. You have no idea.” Tony tugged Loki’s hair to allow him access his neck, kissing from the base all the way back up to his ear again. “Loki,” he asked, “will you be my companion?”

At once Loki knew his misstep. He should not have asked such a thing, he should have waited for Tony to ask  _ him _ . And yet, Tony was seemingly unconcerned by such a mistake. Instead of punishing, he was gently correcting him. He was taking back his rightful role and making sure such things were done according to Midgardian customs. Loki could hardly breathe for his relief. He had made a mistake and yet had been forgiven for it, freely and easily. And Tony had granted Loki's boon at the same time, to become one of Tony's chosen companions. He realized Tony was waiting for his answer and nodded his agreement. Of course, of course he would. It was what he wanted.

At Loki's reply, Tony tightened his grip on Loki’s hair. His kiss to Loki's neck turned into a bite, teeth pressing against Loki’s tender flesh. Loki's knees trembled, and his arousal, fueled by a week of fantasy and denial, exploded to fill his mind. He moaned, tilting his head to allow Tony to do as he pleased.

Tony said, “How about we skip lunch and you show me the bedroom?” Loki could only agree, take Tony’s hands and pull him into the cabin.

He did not even remember losing his clothes, but a few minutes later Tony had him naked on the bed, weak from his desire and wishing only to be pleasing and to be allowed to cum. Tony flipped him over onto his belly, a pillow under his hips to raise up his ass. Loki gripped the sheets in his fists. Tony had waited long enough and now he was going to have him. Loki was willing, he was willing and he hoped that Tony would be gentle and that perhaps he would allow Loki to prepare himself, or if not, if he wanted Loki  _ now  _ he hoped that he would use oil, that Loki’s surrender would not lead to too much to pain as it had many times before.

Tony’s knees shoved Loki’s thighs wider and Loki tipped his hips up. Once the initial pain was past he would enjoy it, and he must not appear anxious. Had he not sworn that he would be accommodating and that he would not refuse what Tony wanted?

“OK?” Tony asked and Loki nodded, yes. Yes, of course he was OK, he had been granted his wish to be one of Tony’s chosen companions.

“Are you all fresh and clean or do we need to make a stop in the bathroom?” Tony spoke of such things so matter-of-factly, Loki flushed but assured him that was not necessary. Tony kissed his shoulder and whispered, “Hands up,” in his ear. Loki stretched his arms up, fingertips touching the wooden slats of the headboard. “Good, good, stay right there, perfect.” Tony’s weight shifted and Loki breathed, trying to relax his tensed muscles. He knew well enough that Tony had bought no oil with him and he had not asked Loki for any. He must prefer  _ resistance _ and Loki had no objections to that. He may not prefer it but that was no matter. Tony had given him his pleasure many times and now it was his turn.

A warm, wet, probing sensation at his core and Loki gasped and pushed back up onto his hands and knees in surprise. “Uh uh,” Tony chided him, breathless. “Down. Legs apart, hands up.” Loki moaned to be ordered into such a position and obeyed, arranging himself spread for his lover’s desire. This time, Loki felt the tickle of Tony’s beard on the soft skin of his thighs and he realized he was using his  _ tongue _ to pleasure him and he almost climaxed at the very thought of it. How could he do such things? Tony Stark was a prince of Midgard. He could have been basking in any luxury he chose, yet he was dedicating himself to his companion’s pleasure as though there was no consideration of status between them, as though Loki,  _ ergi _ as he was, deserved such treatment. Another slow, firm lick, and all thoughts were gone from Loki’s head. All thoughts besides how to get  _ more _ . He writhed on the bed, torn between pushing back to seek more sensation and laying in the position he had been ordered to. Obedience won out. Tony slipped his hand under Loki's belly and stroked his cock, just three times and Loki screamed his pleasure into the pillow and came without even a chance to ask for permission.

Tony worked him through it. When Loki was limp and sated Tony sat across his thighs and gripped his hair, turning his face down to the bed, preventing him from looking back over his shoulder.

“Good, so good, keep your hands up for me,” he said, his voice thick with his own arousal.

Loki lay as Tony wanted, unsure what would come next. He had expected to be taken by his lover and that had not happened. He was not sure why. Had he not been appealing enough? Had Tony thought Loki would deny him? He must not let any such thought go unanswered. Loki was willing, and if he was not appealing enough to Tony he would do whatever he could to change that. Whatever manner of dress or behavior was required he would do it. He would hardly be worth keeping if his lover could not have him. He twisted his head so he could speak, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Will you not have me? I have oils if you wish, or not, if you prefer! Do not think me unwilling, I will do whatever you want.”

Tony eased his grip on Loki’s hair, kissed his shoulders. “Loki, Loki, don’t think I don’t want to.”

“Then...will you not?” Loki was confused, if Tony wanted him, why did he hold back?

“I wanna find the right time, that’s all.”

Loki sagged down on the bed, assuming the worst, that Tony found him attractive but not yet desirable or compliant enough. He was making polite excuses. Tony noticed the change in body language and tugged again on Loki’s hair. “Oh no, don’t give me that sad look. I want to. I just want to be sure you want to too."

“I do!” Loki immediately protested, “I do want to! Please, if you do not yet desire me, tell me what to do, how to dress, what to say! Anything!”

Tony laid himself down on top of Loki, who was still obediently spread out beneath him. “Loki…that's not...that's not a problem.”

Tony ground his hips against Loki’s bare ass. Under the rough fabric of his casual pants Loki could feel the hard length of his cock.

“You feel that? Feel how hard I am for you?” Loki nodded. Tony bit his shoulder and continued to grind against his ass. “This is all for you, Loki. You don't have to change a single thing. You get me so hard, just being your beautiful self." Tony thrust against Loki, the hard length of him pressed to Loki's ass. "You know where that’s going to go, Loki? You know where my cock's going to go?” Loki could only moan and gasp for breath. He hoped he did know where Tony's cock was going to go, but was even more aroused when Tony confirmed it.

“It’s going up your ass, Loki." Tony was pumping his hips, building the rhythm. "This is all for you. All for you. All for your pretty ass. All you gotta do to get it, is be honest with me. I want to fuck you, but I'm not gonna do it until you trust me." Tony’s words were rushed, he was breathing hard, rutting against Loki’s body. Loki could feel the hard length of him and more than anything he wanted to be worthy of it. He wanted Tony to find him worthy and to take him. He nodded, agreeing although he did not fully understand what Tony wanted from him. He raised his hips and let Tony use his body. Tony panted in Loki’s ear, both hands in his hair now, pushing his face back down to the pillow. Loki shivered at such treatment, to be manhandled by his mortal lover. One hard bite on the back of Loki's neck and Tony groaned out his climax, warmth spilling between them as he came.

Tony rolled off of Loki, lay down next to him and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him, brushed his hair back, rubbed his shoulders. Loki basked in the attention, at once glad his lover had finally taken some pleasure for himself and confused over what he had said. Tony noticed his hesitation, he kissed him again and said, "We'll talk about it. It's nothing to worry about, I don't mind taking things slow."

Loki propped himself up on one elbow, the sun was setting outside the cabin, and night creatures were beginning to stir. Perhaps this would make sense when Tony explained it to him, but first he had promised him food. Loki had a large variety of bite-size food options ready in his larder. He got up to fetch a plate for his lover, but when he got back to the bedroom, Tony was fast asleep.

Loki smiled. Despite his confusion, the day had gone well. Tony had come to his home, and had agreed to make Loki one of his companions. It was all he had hoped for. Loki set the plate down by the bed. He would let Tony sleep, and hope to talk to him more about this when he awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and support for this fic, it means a lot and keeps me going!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! I got one chapter done but I'm traveling again next week so please be patient until I can update again - maybe even another full week before I can get another chapter out. :(   
> Hope you enjoy this one!

It was fully dark when Tony joined Loki out on the porch. Loki had dressed in his casual linen shirt and dark pants, and was relaxing on the step, a cup of cooling tea in his hand. He was watching the stars and the nighttime creatures of his forest. Tony scooted up behind him, bracketing Loki with his legs. They sat together, silent and comfortable, Loki's head resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony stroked his hand through Loki’s hair, rubbing little circles on his scalp. Loki drank in the attention. To simply be with his lover, without waiting for it to end, without expecting him to make excuses and leave. It was not something he was used to.

“I like your hair like this,” Tony said, tugging on Loki’s hair, loose and curled around his shoulders. He had not combed it back since their previous exertions. Loki turned his head to kiss Tony’s fingers. Tony was far too kind to him, free with his compliments and with his affection.

“So can we talk?” Tony asked, "I've figured out that things back in Viking-land are not so free and easy as they are here. Or, I guess to be fair, not everywhere here, but some places."

Loki gave a cautious nod. He had been expecting some manner of this conversation since his earlier confusion over Tony's intentions in the bedroom. He hoped he would be able to give acceptable answers.

Tony continued, "You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, but...I’m finding it hard to get a read on you...on what you like. I mean, I know you liked what we just did, but in general. If you like to be submissive, if you like to bottom, if you like it to hurt more...help me out here.”

Loki twisted around to look back at Tony, the starlight was poor illumination but Tony’s large eyes were practically glowing. Loki struggled to answer the question. There was little enough difference to the choices. Perhaps there was some Midgardian nuance he was missing. “I don’t understand,” he eventually replied, “They all go together, it is all the same thing, is it not?”

Tony frowned, then smoothed out his expression and tried again. “Tell me about your last...relationship. What was that like? What did you enjoy about it?”

Loki would rather not speak of it. He was shamed enough of his desires. But Tony wished to know, and so Loki would tell him. He did not want to withhold anything of himself. His lover had a right to know such things, after all.

“My previous...relationship,” he said, stalling for time. His last relationship had been nothing of the kind. “You must understand, relations between men are not accepted on Asgard. At least, it is not accepted to be...receptive. Before you,” Loki took a breath and forced himself to speak. “Before you, the last man I lay with had me on the floor of his room at an inn. He did not care to have  _ ergi  _ in his bed.” Loki closed his eyes, unsure now why he had allowed the man to treat him that way. But then, he had not known there was any other option. “He was not overly cruel, I suppose. He seemed pleased enough when he was done with me, he allowed me to find my own pleasure before I left.”

Tony’s hand had frozen on Loki’s hair. Loki took that and his silence as a cue to continue. “And before that, a guardsman thought to have me entertain his friends as well, and I...I did as they wished. Or better to say  _ they _ did as they wished and I did not stop them.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki from behind, cradling him close. “Was that...was that what you wanted?”

Loki shrugged, looking down at his feet, afraid that Tony would end his embrace when he realized what kind of person Loki was. What kind of things he had done.

“It hardly matters what I want,” he said, his voice almost lost in the evening air. “I am  _ ergi  _ and those who are willing to lay with me are few enough. I may as well take my punishment for my desires at the same time as they take their pleasure. It is the way of things.”

Tony tucked Loki’s head closer into his shoulder, kissed his hair. “It doesn’t have to be that way,” he said.

Loki smiled ruefully into the darkness. He was at once grateful for Tony’s reassurance and shamed that he appreciated hearing a comforting lie. Tony held such desires too. He had not tried to hide it. He had even purchased a riding crop to use on Loki, and restraints to ensure he took his punishments. Knowing his lover's needs, Loki had obtained a similar crop, along with other items. He had hidden them in a chest under a blanket in his closest. Should Tony want to, or think Loki was deserving of it, he would be ready. He would not shy from it. Indeed, for Tony, he would be glad to submit to such things. It was far better to be punished for any mistakes than to be discarded for them. Loki had tasted the sting of both, and given the choice, he would prefer the riding crop.

“Tony,” he said, relishing his lovers name on his tongue, “From you, I would welcome such punishments. Do not think me unwilling to learn or to take your correction.”

Tony sat for a while, holding Loki in his arms, watching the pine branches wave in the moonlight. Eventually he spoke, “you remember your safe word?”

Loki startled. He did remember, but he would rather not say it in this place. He nodded nevertheless, and Tony continued. “I want to try something. If you want to stop, or less, or more, tell me, OK? Use the safe word if you need to, you don’t get in trouble for using the safe word, ever.” Loki nodded again. Everything Tony had tried with him so far had been wonderful, far beyond his expectations. He was sure this would be equally so. He would have no need to tell him to stop.

“Loki," Tony said, kissing down his neck, his voice already low with desire. “I want to show you what pain and pleasure together feels like. Would you like me do that?”

Loki nodded, a slight twinge in his belly at the thought of what was coming. He already knew what pain and pleasure together felt like. Before Tony, it was almost always that way. There were always rough hands on him, slaps and fists and booted feet. He had learned to focus only on that bright thread buried under it all. When a cock angled just right inside him, when he touched himself while others took their pleasure. More often in memories, in fantasies, recasting true events into more desirable outcomes. He knew well enough about mixing pleasure and pain, but he had said he was willing to learn, and so he would accept this lesson.

Tony did not get up, did not remove his belt or fetch a switch or ask Loki to bring him what implements he had. After a few minutes of kissing and warm hands sliding under his clothes, Loki relaxed, gave himself over to this pleasure. Not only the physical sensation, but to have his lover’s attention, to be the object of his affections. Loki recalled his fantasy, when he had been rebuilding the cabin. He had imagined himself and Tony on the porch just like this. Loki bit his lip when he remembered the rest of that fantasy, that he would be undressed and Tony would be clothed. Did he dare ask for such a thing? To have that fantasy come true? It seemed right. Tony was taking his time and enjoying Loki’s body, and no doubt when he came to give him the pain he had promised, it would be easier to do so on his bare skin.

“Tony,” Loki asked, “Tony, may I...if you would like, may I undress?”

Tony gave a low hum of approval. Loki felt it vibrate through his body where they were pressed together, “Yeah. Oh yeah, anytime you want.” Loki warmed at Tony's enthusiastic response and quickly pulled off his clothes. Loki sat back down in the vee of Tony’s thighs, his pale skin a contrast to the dark blue cloth of Tony’s pants. The wood of the step was rough under his ass, the night breeze cool on his skin. Tony wasted no time exploring this new territory, roaming his hands all over, and Loki delighted in it. Tony reached down and stroked Loki's cock with two fingers, effortlessly bringing him to full hardness. Loki would have flushed at how easily aroused he was, if it had not felt so good. Tony’s hand ghosted over Loki's cock. Stroked down over his thighs and then back up, kissing and nibbling on this neck all the while. Although Loki had cum not too long ago, it would not take much for him to cum again.

“Still feel OK?” Tony asked, his own voice now lower and breathier, affected by what he was doing. Loki nodded eagerly. He could only hope for more of this. Hope even that Tony would forget to deliver the pain, although that was most likely a vain hope. He knew it was coming, but he put it out of his mind. He would enjoy this while he could.

Tony’s hands were possessive and sure on his naked lover. Loki lay back, his head tipped back on Tony's shoulder, his neck ready for Tony’s teeth. Tony took Loki's cock in his hand, stroking him, sending shivers all over his body. He slipped his hand lower and cupped Loki's balls. He rolled them in his fingers, then closed around the soft flesh and gave a gentle squeeze. Loki groaned, his legs sprawled out on the porch step. He made no attempt to prevent Tony from taking his most tender flesh in his controlling grip. He gave himself over to his lover’s desires.

Tony increased the pressure, reaching around with his other hand to continue stroking Loki's cock. Loki's hips jerked with the sensation, unsure whether to move or keep still, whether to have more or less. It was intense, his nerves buzzed with the sensation and Loki realized that this was what Tony meant by pleasure and pain together. Not pain as something to tolerate or overcome, but something to enhance and counterpoint his pleasure. Sometimes that happened, if he was with a partner who cared enough to touch him while they had him, the pain and pleasure would combine. This was the sensation he had been chasing, that he had not been able to put a name to.

Tony gave his balls another squeeze, then a slow, slow twist, careful, watching Loki's face throughout. Loki’s mouth fell open, his hands grabbed Tony’s shirt, fists tight, eyes wide. "Breathe," Tony said, and Loki's chest heaved as he took a gulp of air.

Tony released the pressure, the intake of oxygen combined with the endorphins made him see stars. Loki had never felt such a thing, done deliberately like that. Tony gave him no time to process it. He was already stroking Loki's cock, building him back up, laying pleasure over the intense sensation until he was shaking in Tony’s arms, his cock hard and wet.

“Again?” Tony asked and Loki nodded frantically, legs spread wide. Tony gripped his balls and Loki’s head fell back, turned to face Tony. Tony gave him another slow twist. Loki stilled, like a rabbit facing a fox, eyes wide and locked on Tony’s face as Tony’s were locked on his. Tony held him there, balanced, pleasure and pain overlapped and indistinguishable from each other. When he released him he was already stroking his cock, washing him through and over with too much sensation, too much to make sense of, too much to tell even what was pleasure and what was pain. He only knew that he wanted more.

Before Tony could ask, Loki said, "Again!" and Tony grinned, his own eyes dark with lust at his wanton lover. He did the same again, his grip tight and sure, watching Loki's reaction, keeping his movements slow and careful. Loki dug his heels into the ground and arched his back when Tony twisted, every muscle in his body tensed and shivering. Tony held him, held him, longer this time, until he was flushed red from his face to his chest. He took gulps of air, as though he was drowning, his cock hard and untouched, leaking onto his belly. Waves of intense sensation pulsed through his body, from Tony's fist out to Loki's fingers and toes, building until he could not hold back anymore.

“Please!” he managed and Tony immediately replied, “Yes, yes, whenever you want, cum for me,” and Loki did. His cry rang through the forest, answered by caws and howls from the creatures of his forest.

As though in tune with Loki’s pleasure, all around them the wards flared, a soft golden web woven between the trees. Tony tensed, but did not let go his hold on Loki, soothing him and kissing him as he came down from his high. Loki looked around groggily, the air shimmered with power, as though fireflies were swarming around the cabin. He smiled, buried his face in Tony's neck and mumbled that it was nothing to be concerned with. The witch’s wards drew energy from life - the plants and animals of the forest. Sex always released powerful energy, especially the kind that left Loki wrung out and limp in his lover’s arms. He would explain to Tony later. When he could form a coherent sentence.

“So, how was that?” Tony asked, a few minutes later, a few minutes of stroking Loki’s hair and kisses to his lips. Loki rolled his head to look up at his lover. How to tell him that in his hands, Loki had felt sensation unlike any other, had felt cared for and safe, had felt like he was flying, and had also known that he would have a safe landing. He nodded instead. “Umph," he said, his eyes already closing. Tony laughed, Loki’s lack of words speaking for him, even better than he could with all his silver words.

"Let's get you to bed," Tony said, "You're going to fall asleep out here."

Loki could hardly keep his eyes open. He was exhausted. He had been awake for days building his cabin and fretting about inviting Tony there. Now it was all done, and he should rest. It would be selfish to keep Tony there while he slept. Tony had already rested and he was probably needed back in New York. Loki forced his eyes open.

"Tony," he said, sitting up, "before you go, I wish to give you something." Rather than stand, Loki twitched his fingers and pulled the gift through the ether into his hand. He held it out to Tony. A small green gem on a gold chain. Tony picked it up, examining it in the dim light. The gem glowed in the moonlight. It even cast reflections of runes against the shine of Tony's eye when he held it up. He looked at Loki, waiting an explanation.

"It is for you," Loki said, "I made it. It will bring you here whenever you wish, and take you back to your home. The gem must be touching your skin to work. I put it on a chain for you, but you do not have to wear it..." Suddenly he felt awkward, as though giving his lover a piece of jewellery was seeking to make too great a claim on him. "It will work just as well if you hold it in your hand. Concentrate on it and think of where you want to be. It is very safe, a very old and well tested enchantment." Loki did not mention the other protective enchantments he had worked into the gem. It was nothing that Tony would notice. A little nudge of luck in his direction, a greater chance for his shots to hit, and his enemies shots to miss. A greater chance for him to spot a threat, and lesser chance for him to be spotted. Loki was very good at weaving such subtle spells. He had been doing it for Thor for centuries.

Loki yawned, and Tony smiled at him. He pulled the necklace over his head and tucked it under his shirt. "I'm not leaving until you get to bed," he declared, and pulled Loki to his feet. Loki stumbled to his bed. His eyes were already closing as Tony pulled the blankets up over him. He could only hope that Tony's acceptance of the charm meant he would return soon. Already he was hungry for more of Tony’s hands on him, more of this mixture of pleasure and pain that Tony could conjure from his body. Perhaps he need not hide away the toys he had purchased, if Tony would use them in such a way. Loki moaned softly into his pillow at the mental image of Tony holding the riding crop. That thought was a good one to fall asleep to. He could hope it would conjure up some enjoyable dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Loki and Tony are finally getting on the same page! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some sweet sweet fluffy fluff, so here is another chapter.

Loki sat up in bed the next morning and knew that Odin was awake. He could feel it, a deep thrum through the energy of Yggdrasil that told him his not-father was seeking him. He fell back on the bed, exhaled. His time as the imposter-king of Asgard was over. Now to move forward. He had handed Odin enough preparation and enough warning to give Asgard and the nine realms a fighting chance. That was all he could do. Now he had to stay out of Odin's way long enough for his inevitable fury to cool down to his usual state of frustrated disappointment.

It would be safest for Loki to stay here, inside the protection of his Asgardian wards and the recharging Midgardian witch wards. He could leave if he had to, he could temporarily ward himself well enough for short trips. Without the strong stable wards of the cabin he would be vulnerable. He would not know if Odin’s eye was on him, until it was too late. Better to stay. He had planned for this and had created a comfortable enough jail for himself. He had his books, artifacts he could spend time studying, food from the various pockets he had stored across the worlds. He had the companionship of the forest animals; he could even hear Brenda, his  _ little raven _ , cawing from her tree outside. He must be late with her expected morning treats. He deliberately did not think that perhaps he would also have the companionship of Tony Stark. Whether he came back or not was entirely out of Loki’s hands.

Climbing out of bed reminded him of why he had slept in so late. There was a pleasant ache in his balls, a mild throb. He cupped his hand around them and recalled the feel of Tony’s hand clamped down on his sensitive flesh. His cock stirred and he smiled to himself, thinking to tease himself a little before starting on his various tasks around the cabin. He would not cum. He had already decided that he would not do that without Tony’s permission. Loki sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. Perhaps he should talk to Tony about that. Tony seemed to want to know Loki's thoughts and feelings. Would he like that? To know that he had Loki under his control even when he was not there? Somehow, Loki thought that Tony would be pleased by Loki’s decision. But, he should not tell him that he had already decided such a thing. He remembered Tony’s gentle correction when he had asked to be one of Tony’s companions. He had learned. He should instead let Tony tell  _ him _ not to cum without permission. He would have to subtly introduce the topic, and then let Tony take the lead. He wriggled with anticipation at the thought of Tony telling him such things, instructing him in what he was and was not allowed to do with his own body. He would be obedient, of course, humble and obedient to his lover’s desires.

Before Loki’s thoughts got carried away, he pulled on some clothes and left the bedroom. He stopped short when he passed through the doorway to the cozy living area of the cabin. There was a flat pink cardboard box on his table. He had not left it there. He looked around the room, then cautiously approached. The smell of sugar surrounded the box, and the smell of coffee lingered in the air. Loki startled as Tony poked his head through the open doorway.

“Ah, you’re awake. I bought donuts.” He pointed at the box, then vanished back outside.

Bewildered, Loki flipped open the box and saw that indeed, it contained donuts. Glazed donuts. Some with sprinkles. Seeing no other option, and being rather fond of sweets, Loki took one and stepped outside.

Tony was sitting on the step, coffee in one hand, the remains of a donut in the other. Loki sat beside him. Tony was breaking off pieces of his donut and tossing them to the ground, where Brenda would caw wildly and swoop down to collect them.

Tony smiled at Loki, “Good morning sunshine,” he said, “How’re you doing today?”

“I am well,” Loki said politely. He was unsure why Tony was here. Surely he had not slept for so long? “I had thought you would be back in New York by now?” he asked, and cringed when Tony’s face fell.

“Ah, well. It’s OK, I can get going. I’m sure you’re a busy guy. I wanted to check up on you. See how you’re doing. Last night was fun, but intense. Sometimes the next morning can be rough. Like a low after a high, you know? Hence the donuts.” Tony waved his hand, indicating the box of treats he had bought. Tony made to stand up, readying himself to go. And who could blame him after Loki’s rather rude welcome.

“Wait,” Loki reached out to pause Tony’s motion. “You returned to your tower, and then came back here, across the planet, to bring me...donuts?”

Tony’s cheeks reddened, “Well, yeah. OK it sounds dumb when you put it like that! But you know, someone gave me this nifty magic necklace,” Tony tugged on the gold chain that Loki could see peeking above his shirt, “And I kind of took that to be an open invitation, plus, cool magic necklace to try out. So yeah, I’m here.”

Loki filled with a warm sensation that he couldn’t place. He scooted right next to Tony on the step, pressed up against him. He put a sugary donut kiss on Tony’s adorable cheek. “I am glad to see you, Tony. I am only surprised. But it is a pleasant surprise. You are welcome here at any time.”

Tony relaxed again, tossed the last of his donut on the ground and turned around to give Loki a proper hug. “So you feeling good? For real? A little sore?”

Loki nodded. “A little,” he admitted, not knowing why he should be embarrassed to confess that. Not 12 hours ago he had been spread naked on this very step, his balls twisted in his lover’s grip, and he had asked for more.

“Uh huh, shoulda got you an ice pack, but you don’t have a freezer here, so that didn’t work out.”

“It is no matter, it is not...unpleasant.”

Tony smiled, eyes bright, “You, er, you like a little reminder?”

Loki looked away. He forced himself to look back. Tony had asked him a question and he needed to answer. “Yes,” he said, “Yes I like to have a reminder.”

Tony hummed, rested his hand on Loki’s knee, stroking the soft cloth of his pants. “You like to have a little reminder, for when I’m not around? Something to recreate the mood?”

Loki saw his chance. Tony was probing, asking him if he was pleasuring himself while Tony was not there. He could not allow any indication that he was not willing to follow Tony’s orders in this regard.

Loki stumbled on his words, “I...um...Tony, may I, may I have your permission for such, to do such things?”

Tony looked into Loki's eyes and saw right through him. He saw Loki's eye twitch, his fingers twist together, his anxious swallow. Tony tipped his head to one side and pretended to think it over. “Hmmm,” he said, “You want my permission to cum? Whenever you want?”

Loki nodded, his heart beating wildly. Tony played his part well. He did not comment that Loki had just handed him the power to make such decisions, to grant or withhold such permission. He understood what Loki was asking, and he kept him on the hook just long enough to make him sweat.

After a few moments he shook his head. “No,” he decided, “No, I don’t think so.”

Loki breathed out heavily, relief and arousal combined in his belly. Tony reached over and put a possessive hand on Loki’s crotch, lightly squeezing the handful he found there. “This is mine,” he said, making his claim with that simple declaration. “You do not have my permission to cum. I expect you to ask first. If I’m not here, you’ll wait. Understand?”

Loki nodded, let his knees fall open to each side, squirming under Tony’s hand. He remembered his voice, “Yes Tony, I understand. I will...” he gasped when Tony gave him a gentle squeeze, a reminder of last night, as well as a promise of more to come. “...I will not disappoint you.”

Tony kissed Loki’s lips, the taste of sugar and coffee combined. “I know you won’t,” he said, releasing Loki from his grip. He sighed, the spark leaving his eyes. “I do have to go through, as much as I would love to stay. Got some superhero business to attend to.”

Loki nodded, still dizzy from Tony’s words and his touch. He understood. Tony had many other claims on his time; his businesses, his other companions, his work with the Avengers. Loki would not be demanding. He would accept what he was given, which was already more than he had expected. “Of course,” he said. “Please return whenever you wish, I will be here.”

Tony put his hand up to his chest, pressing the gem to his skin though his shirt. “See you soon,” he said, already shimmering as the charm took him away. Loki was left sitting on the step, the morning sun warming him. He lay back on the step, took a final bite of the donut and held the last scrap out for Brenda. She landed heavily on his hand and pecked at the sweet treat. Loki stroked her feathered head as she ate.

“I see you liked him well enough,” he told her. He was amused at how easily this wild creature had become accustomed to taking food. Ravens had long memories. Perhaps her family remembered the witch, and had had a similar arrangement with her. Brenda finished the donut and cawed at him, her head to one side.

“Yes, I am well aware,” Loki replied, “I like him too.” Brenda ruffled her feathers and flew back up to her tree. Loki decided to get another donut before he started his chores for the day. They tasted sweet, like Tony’s lips on his. Sweet enough to savor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going! Thanks so much for your support!


	10. Chapter 10

It was two days before Tony returned. Not that Loki was counting. He had plenty to do. It would soon be winter in his forest, and the plants and animals that charged the witch's wards would hibernate. He had not arrived in the cabin in the spring, to absorb the flourishing of life that would carry the wards through the winter. He was hoping to tempt a wolf or even a bear to den near enough to charge them. He was confident that he could keep the birds and small animals happy enough, but he would rather something larger. He needed to offer a trade - food or shelter or safety - to any of his creatures before they would be willing to charge the wards. The witch’s wards were crafted on the principle of balance, unlike his own Asgardian wards which simply fed off the power of Yggdrasil. As much as he hated to admit it, her wards were more elegant than his. They had to be, she had no source of power to draw upon. Her finely crafted wards would only take as much as they gave. It was an exchange of power, for mutual benefit of the giver and the receiver. Loki felt much more secure in his cabin with her wards protecting him as well as his own.

To that end, he was working in the late afternoon to chop wood. Brenda watched from her perch in the trees, chattering to him as he worked. He could do such a task it by magic, but he was enjoying the chill outside air, the exercise and the company of his  _ little raven _ . He was going to use some of the wood to create shelters around his cabin. They may tempt small creatures that may in turn tempt larger ones. Even a fox would be welcome. More than welcome, he was rather fond of foxes, tricksters that they were.

He was about one third through his stack of logs when he felt the charm activate and Tony appeared on his porch. He looked tired, his eyes were heavy and shadowed, his shoulders were low. Loki stuck his long-handled axe into the tree stump he was using to split logs and walked over to him. He stayed on ground level, allowing Tony to look down at him.

“Greetings Tony, and welcome. Are you well?”

Tony took a drink from the lidded paper cup in his hand. He looked around the forest clearing, at all the evidence of Loki’s work for the last few days. The pile of logs, the raised platforms to feed the birds, brush cut back from all around the cabin, the herb garden restored to some order. He nodded, “Yeah I’m good. Lots going on with the superhero business, you know? But good. I missed you.”

Loki warmed at Tony’s casual remark. To be missed was not something he was accustomed to. To hear it spoken out loud, even less so.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Tony? Anything to eat, to drink? Do you wish me to fetch a chair for you?”

Tony smiled at him, his face relaxing and lightening. “You know, if you wanna keep going on that woodpile, I wouldn’t object.” Tony settled himself on the step, his cup loosely held, tension falling from his body.

Loki looked over his shoulder at the pile of logs, then back at Tony. “You, er, you wish me to continue?”

Tony grinned and wiggled his fingers at the axe and the woodpile, gave Loki an encouraging wink. “Seems like you have work to do, don’t let me stop you." Tony took a sip from his drink and added, as though an afterthought, "You could lose the shirt though.”

“Ah”, Loki said, the task taking on an entirely different aspect. He blushed and gave a short bow, “As you wish.”

Loki pulled off his linen shirt, picked up his axe and returned to work. He was self-conscious at first, frequently glancing up at Tony as he worked. Soon enough though, he fell back into an easy rhythm, splitting log after log, the thunk of the axe and smell of fresh pine filling the clearing. Tony watched, speaking only once to direct Loki to stand in a different spot. He was giving himself his preferred view, Loki surmised. He had no objections to being put on display in such a way. Indeed, he rather liked it, to have his lover do nothing but watch him. To be admired. When he had split and stacked all the wood, he turned to Tony, in case he had any other instructions for him. Tony had clearly enjoyed the show, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes dark. Loki stood before him, bare chested, sweaty from his work.

Tony gave a low hum, put his hands on Loki’s waist, squeezing his hips. “Loki,’ he said, “Here’s my suggestion for the evening. You go bathe, get yourself all fresh and clean then you get a reward for all your hard work. Your pick. How does that sound?”

That sounded wonderful, and Loki readily agreed. He quickly bathed and changed his clothes, then glanced through the cabin door to see Tony still sitting outside in the gathering dark. To Loki’s eye, Tony seemed tired. He rested his head in his hand and stared out into the forest. Loki had not paid too much attention to activities on Midgard while he was on Asgard, but he was aware that there had been a major falling out between the factions of the Avengers, new players on the board, military and political involvement. No wonder Tony was tired, trying to juggle such things.

Loki felt freer than he had in a long time, with Asgard once again closed to him, and his lover here in his home. He felt possibilities open up that he had long since disregarded as not for for him. Possibilities of friendship, companionship, and more. He cared little enough that Tony had other lovers, only that he was one of them. Tony had put his hand on him and claimed him and Loki did not think he had done so lightly. It was time for Loki to repay some of the many things that Tony had done for him. He knew what he wanted his reward to be.

Loki flicked his fingers and a small fire danced in the fireplace. He gathered a selection of food from his larder and set it on the hearthstone. He went to the porch and touched Tony’s shoulder. “Will you come?” he asked, respectfully standing aside to let Tony enter first. His cozy living area had little to compare to Tony’s magnificent penthouse, but in the cool northern night, with the fire burning and the shutters closed, it had it own charm. Loki guided Tony to the comfortable chair by the fire, knelt before him on the wooden floor. “Will you let me serve you?” He asked, and as he spoke the words he knew how much he wanted it. To have Tony relaxed and comfortable in his home, to see to his needs, to be useful to him. He bit his lip and waited for Tony’s answer. Tony took his time, he took Loki’s face in his hand, stroked his thumb across his lips. “This is what you want, Loki?” he asked.

Loki nodded, he turned his head to kiss the palm of Tony’s hand. “Yes,” he said, “Yes please.”

Tony smiled, the firelight reflecting in his golden eyes. “OK. Sure, I mean, it’s not a difficult request to grant.”

Loki turned Tony’s hand and kissed the back of it, each knuckle and then each fingertip. “Thank you,” he said, and meant it. Not just for this moment, but for all the moments that had led to it.

Loki gave Tony bite sized morsels of smoked salmon on dense rye bread, sprinkled with herbs from the witch’s garden. He gave him berries from the forest, little sweet bites with cream and mint, sparkling wine that he had snatched from the royal cellars of Vanaheim. He arranged the food a few bites at a time on smooth wooden platters, and held them while Tony ate. Tony relaxed and enjoyed himself, petting Loki while he ate and drank, occasionally giving Loki a bite, or allowing him to lick his fingers clean of sweet cream and tart juices.

Loki decided he needed to get a rug for his fireplace, his knees were sore before too long, but he was too delighted with Tony’s easy acceptance of his service to care overmuch. When Tony had eaten and drunk as much as wanted, Loki cleaned up the plates and crawled back to his feet. He dared to put his hands on Tony’s thighs, tilted his head and looked up at him. Tony’s gaze was warm, the corners of his mouth lifted in an easy smile. Loki dared to push his luck.

“Tony, if you would like...if I may, I would offer you the use of my mouth.”

Tony’s eyes darkened at his words, a flush spread across his cheeks that could not be only due to the heat from the fire. Loki breathed a faint hint of his lovers arousal, making him squirm in his kneeling position.

Tony stroked his fingertips across Loki’s parted lips, “Let see, shall we,” he murmured and slipped two fingers into his mouth. Loki understood, Tony wished a demonstration of his skills before he allowed it. He was not unpractised in this art, and he gently sucked on Tony’s fingers, swirled his tongue around the calloused tips, encouraged Tony to do as he pleased, to show him how he liked such things.

Tony hummed approvingly and leaned back in his chair. He pulled his fingers from Loki's mouth with a pop. “Yeah,” he said, “Let’s do that. Take your time, nice and slow.”

Loki’s hands were unsteady as he made to unbutton Tony’s pants. He forced himself not to rush. Tony wanted him to take it slowly, and so he would. He could do this, he had done it many times before. Usually, he was not left to his own devices, rather he would have hands directing his movements or roughly barked instructions to obey. This was different, slow and easy. He started with long licks along Tony’s length, paying close attention to any sounds Tony made, taking any hints as to what he preferred, what his most sensitive spots were. Tony let him set the pace, he relaxed in his chair and watched, the fire crackling in the hearth and the soft noises of Loki’s activities the only sounds in the room.

“Good, that’s good,” Tony said, stroking his hands over Loki’s hair, brushing it back so he could see Loki’s face, see his mouth around his cock. Loki let Tony slide into his mouth, sucking and licking as he lowered his head. Tony’s resulting groan was welcome to Loki’s ears, proof that he was doing well, that he was pleasing. He ignored his own arousal, his focus only on his task. Tony bought his hand behind Loki’s head and gently guided his movements, encouraged him to bob his head and pay attention to the areas Tony most enjoyed. He did not push his cock deeper into Loki's mouth, did not hit the back of his throat or shove into that tight channel. He was allowing Loki to use his mouth, rather than have it be used. When he was moments from his climax Tony gasped a warning to Loki, but he did not move away, instead he welcomed the taste on his tongue, and swallowed every drop.

Loki looked up, Tony’s flushed face was all the reward he could ask for. His own cock was untouched and hard, and Tony took pity on his aroused state. He stretched out one leg, “You can cum, but no hands.” Loki took his meaning and blushed hotly, arousal and shame making the perfect mix in his belly. He buried his face in Tony's lap, wrapped his arms around his waist and moved so one knee was either side of Tony's leg. His breath was already coming fast, just from putting himself in such a position. He had done far more demeaning things, but now he had no defense to it, no one was holding him down or forcing him, this was entirely his choice. He embraced it. He rubbed his crotch against Tony’s leg, like an eager puppy. He could not imagine what a sight he made, on his knees before his mortal, rubbing off against his leg.

"Tony!" he cried, already overwhelmed with the sensation and the mix of emotions.

"You're doing perfect," Tony told him, "Just perfect, exactly how I wanted."

Loki whined at the praise and in a few more thrusts of his hips he was cumming, shaking all over, Tony's hands soothing him down from his high. He lay in Tony's lap, wrung out, tired from his work of the day and the thrill of having Tony here in his home. 

He would delight if Tony would stay overnight, to sleep in his bed and perhaps even have Loki sleep by his side, but he knew it was not his place to ask. Now he had the charm, Tony could come and go as he pleased, and if he wanted to stay he would. Loki should not pressure him by asking him. He had said that he would not be demanding. For all he knew, Tony had another of his companions to warm his bed in the tower. Or even more than one!

Loki cut off his spiraling thoughts and disentangled himself from Tony. He rearranged both their clothing, and then sat on the floor with his back to the hearthstone. Tony was smiling at him, his eyes heavy.

"Beautiful," he said, "Firelight suits you."

Loki did not know how to reply to such a compliment, and Tony saved him from having to by yawning and standing up from his chair.

"I guess I better go," he said and paused, his hand pressed spot on his chest where the charm rested on it's chain.

"Of course," Loki replied, also standing. He wanted to assure Tony that he had no expectations that he would spend more time with him than he wished. Loki knew his place.

Tony smiled at him, his eyes warm. "See you soon," he said, and faded from view.

The cabin seemed empty with his departure. Loki shrugged it off and prepared himself for sleep. If the time came when Tony wanted to stay, he would welcome it, but until then he would take what time he was offered and be grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone else enjoy watching Loki chop wood with his shirt off? It's not just me, right? Right??


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello! I was going to advance the plot but then the lovely lokiofasgaaaard created   
> [THIS](https://lokiofasgaaaard.tumblr.com/post/173613214955/nsfw-scetch-for-endlessstairway-and-her-nice-sm) and then this chapter happened...hope you enjoy!

A week later, the wards were strong around the cabin. Loki’s wooden shelters, carefully stocked with grain, were drawing in small creatures, and those that fed on them followed. There was an adder nesting under the cabin, and a shadow, either a fox or a wolf, prowling around at night. Every night, Loki slept better, his dreams less troubled, the safety and security of his haven growing every day.

Despite Tony’s absence, Loki’s heart was light. He knew his lover would return and when he did, Loki had a request for him. The last few nights, he had pulled out the chest that he had hidden under a blanket in his closet and opened it. At first he had just looked. The leather straps and shining buckles made his mouth water, his mind filled with possibilities.

He went back to the closet and opened the chest again. When he had purchased these items, he had felt nothing but anxiety and shame. Anxiety that Tony would have expectations, that he would be demanding. Anxiety that Loki would have to meet those expectations in order to keep his lover’s regard. He no longer feared that. He knew now that Tony did not have any such desires unless Loki shared them. Tony had been content to watch Loki chopping wood for an hour. He had sat back in his chair and let Loki pleasure him with his mouth, without once pushing him, without taking any more than Loki was ready and willing to give. Loki knew now that even if he did let Tony restrain him, he would not do anything more than Loki had asked him to. He would not take the opportunity to hurt him, to use him or abuse him or to give him to his friends. Loki could look back and know that he would no longer allow such things.  _ Ergi  _ he may be, but he did not have to tolerate it. He was filled with excitement at this knowledge. The contents of the chest took on a whole new light.

Loki took out the wrist cuffs. He had transformed the leather to the same shade of green that Tony had procured for him. He had also woven spells into the leather to make it strong enough to hold him. He sat on the floor in his cozy living area, a fire warming and lighting the room. Thoughtfully, he put the leather up to his wrist. As much as he had toyed with these, he had not yet put them on. He wanted Tony to do it. That was going to be his request.

As though summoned by the Loki's lustful thoughts, there was a glow from outside and the charm activated, lighting up Loki’s senses. He sprang to the door and opened it for Tony to come inside. The night air outside the cabin was distinctly cold now, and frost bloomed in the early mornings. The cabin was warm enough for Loki's liking, but he added a log to the fire to warm it up further for Tony, who he assumed had less cold tolerance that he did.

“Hey beautiful,” Tony held out his arms and Loki gladly stepped into that welcoming circle. How easy and natural it felt, to allow this man’s affection, and to return it.

“Oohhh is it playtime?” Tony indicated the contents of the chest spread over the floor. Loki felt a surge of excitement in his belly at the thrill in Tony’s voice. It was still a new sensation, to be openly and shamelessly desired, and Loki could not get enough of it.

“If you wish, Tony,” Loki replied, his eager tone belying his casual words. He did not want to be demanding, although Tony seemed less tired than he had been on his prior visit. Perhaps he would be interested in some more energetic games. Loki smiled to himself.

“Uh huh. What are you up for? I didn’t know you had your own toy box, or is this the stuff from the penthouse?”

Loki shook his head. “It is mine,” he said, “or rather, it is for us. For you.” He knew at once that it was, that he would never use any of these items with anyone but Tony.

Tony hummed appreciatively, “Anything you want to try? Or shall I pick?" He paused, questioning, and Loki gestured with an open hand toward the chest. He would let Tony pick what to use on him, this time. Tony's face lit up, "Oh! I know! Fashion Show!”

Loki nodded easily enough although he was unsure what Tony meant. Perhaps it was some Midgardian experience. He asked what Tony meant.

Tony grinned, “This will be fun! Fashion Show, as in, I dress you up and you show off. I should have bought my camera. Probably just as well that I didn’t. I could...my phone has a camera. Do you...No, that’s OK, never mind. You don’t have to do that.”

Loki picked up what Tony was talking about. He blushed and his stomach tightened at the idea. That Tony would want a picture of him. An  _ intimate _ picture. He bit his lip, Tony’s expression both eager and questioning.

“You may take  _ one _ picture.” Loki decided, trying to keep his expression serious, but already excited for this plan. Tony grinned, eyes bright, a constant source of surprise for Loki. He had expected Tony to want to bind him and satisfy himself with his helpless body, not have him perform this  _ fashion show. _ Loki recalled that Tony had enjoyed watching him, that he had called him beautiful. Perhaps, Loki pondered to himself, perhaps Tony’s desires were not what he was expecting.

Tony clapped his hands together, delighted. “OK, this is going to be awesome! What clothes do you have here? Show me the choices.”

“I can make any clothing you wish, Tony,” Loki said, and Tony groaned out loud, his face in his hands.

“Of course you can. You’re amazing, and I think I’m going to die when all the blood drains to my cock when I see you in just about any of the outfits I am picturing. I don’t even know where to start.”

Tony paced the room, only a few steps from end to end. Loki watched him, bemused and flattered at his agitation. Surely he had played this game with other lovers before, had them dress to his liking and display themselves to him. Clearly he liked the idea, and Loki could not imagine he was the first person Tony had suggested it to. Loki slipped out to his larder and picked out some wine and a glass. He set it out by the fireside chair and steered Tony there.

“Wait here, Tony,” he said, soothingly, amused at having to take the lead in this way, “I will change and return shortly.”

Loki disappeared to the bedroom. Despite his confident words he had little idea what to wear upon his return. Did Tony want him to strip? To wear only the cuffs? But Tony had asked about clothes. So he must be expected to wear something. But what? His usual attire was leather and linen, practical but not particularly alluring. His armor and his Asgardian formal wear was impressive but probably was not what Tony had in mind. The trouble with being able to conjure literally any item of clothing was how to narrow down the selection. He had told Tony he would change, so he had to come up with something. He should start off slow. He should be enticing, but not give everything away at once.

After a few tries, Loki settled on leather pants a shade tighter than he usually wore, and a white silk shirt that he left open to the waist. He turned up the sleeves to bare his wrists but did not put on the cuffs. He would let Tony do that, should he want to.

He walked to the living room, butterflies in his stomach, held his head up, placed one hand on his hip, and walked out. He had seen how courtesans walked, slowly, deliberately, every movement emphasizing their assets. Loki did his best to mimic it. He wanted nothing more than for Tony to find him desirable, to perform this game the way his lover wanted him to.

Tony’s eyes widened when he walked in. Loki need not have been concerned, because Tony was clearly already enjoying himself. He had picked up the long slender riding crop from the floor and put the rest of the items back in the chest. He stood by the fire, glass of wine in one hand, crop in the other, one foot up on Loki’s hearthstone. Despite his earlier excitement, now he looked calm and in control. He looked lordly. Loki felt a rush of arousal at the thought of displaying himself to his lover, to his  _ lord _ , as though he were a courtesan in truth, hoping to earn the patronage of a powerful protector. Their eyes met and Loki could tell Tony was thinking along the same lines. He gestured Loki closer with the handle of the crop and took a sip of wine as he looked him up and down.

“Turn around,” he said, his voice low. Loki did a slow spin. He could not suppress his shudder of lust when Tony slid the tip of the crop under the collar of the silk shirt and slipped it off one shoulder. Loki let the shirt hang exactly as Tony had put it. He was relishing this role, he was a doll to be dressed and undressed as his lord desired, nothing more.

“Head up,” Tony touched the tip of the crop under Loki’s chin and he immediately corrected his posture. The light touches of the crop burned on his skin, he wished for Tony’s touch, even the tips of his fingers, but he was denied. Tony made Loki spin again, his eyes raking him up and down, lustful, but critical.

“Hmmm,” he said, “I want to see more skin. Try again.” Loki flushed at his imperious tone. The order went directly to his groin and twisted there as he left the room, back to his bedroom to try again.

Tony kept him parading in and out of the room for almost an hour. He demanded changes to his clothes, to his hair, he corrected his walk, his posture with gentle touches of the crop. By the end, Loki was beyond aroused and completely incapable of hiding it, due to the skimpier and skimpier outfits Tony had him wearing. Tony could not keep the grin off his face as the night went on. His delight in Loki’s indulgence of his game was far too obvious, although he gamely tried to keep up his lordly demeanor. He did not touch Loki with his hands, only with the tip of the crop. He ordered him to turn and stand up straight and walk the room, all of which only increased Loki’s desire for him. He had finished the wine and Loki had served him another one before he was finally satisfied.

He pointed the crop at the floor in front on the fire. “Down,” he ordered, “face the wall.” Loki went to his knees in the place indicated, his back to the room and to Tony. He was wearing almost nothing by this time, a gauzy length of fabric wrapped around his hips that revealed more than it concealed. Loki was too far gone on lust and excitement to even care. He put himself in Tony’s hands and trusted that his plans would be acceptable. He waiting, hearing the noise of Tony rummaging in the chest.

Tony brushed the hair back from his neck and kissed him, his low voice in his ear, “We can stop anytime, OK?” Tony showed him the cuffs, dark green leather connected by a golden chain. Now strong enough to hold him. Loki swallowed, then nodded, having no intention of stopping Tony from doing whatever he wanted.

“Hands behind your back,” Tony ordered, “hold your forearms with each hand.”

Loki did he was told. The position pulled his shoulders back and made his back arch and his chest push out. Tony strapped each wrist to the opposite forearm with the green leather cuffs, his movements sure and swift. Loki tested the bonds, he had little leverage to pull against them and he found himself well secured. His heart rate increased and he reminded himself that this was Tony, this was Tony who had him bound. All would be well. Tony’s arms came around him and rubbed at his shoulders. “OK?” He asked. Loki nodded. He twisted his head to look over his shoulder. Tony was watching him, careful. His gaze no longer lust-blown but alert. He checked Loki’s shoulders, his elbows, his wrists, making sure nothing was too tight or pinched, making sure Loki was comfortable. Loki relaxed, “Yes, Tony” he said, pulling on the bonds again and enjoying the restraint of the position, testing his limited range of movement.

Tony picked up the crop. He stood behind Loki, watching him, staring down at him. Loki bowed his head and waited. He knew Tony was not done with him yet.

“Up on your knees” Tony ordered, tapping Loki’s barely covered ass with the crop. Loki lifted himself up, and when Tony flicked the crop at his tender insides of his thighs he obediently spread his knees.

“Nearly,” Tony muttered, under his breath. Tony slipped his hands around Loki’s waist and pulled the cloth away, leaving him naked but for the cuffs. Taking the opportunity, Tony stroked the tip of the crop the length of Loki's hard cock. It was too soft to do anything but tease. Loki wriggled and strained to get more contact but Tony said “uh uh” and put him back in the correct position.

He stepped away, and Loki looked back over his shoulder. Tony was staring at him, his eyes wide, a high flush on his cheeks. Loki gave him a slow blink and Tony shook himself from his reverie. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Can I?” he asked, holding up the phone.

Loki nodded, “One,” he said, and smiled to himself as Tony fumbled the phone and nearly dropped it in his haste to take the picture. Loki was rather enjoying this role, to be the object of his lovers desire.

Tony did not want to waste his one allowed picture. He fussed over the settings, made Loki turn a little towards the firelight, adjusted his pose before he was satisfied. He finally pressed the screen and then groaned loudly, looking at the result. He showed Loki the picture. Himself in the firelight, his body displayed to the camera, the dark green cuffs trapping his arms, the graceful bend of his back and twist of his spine. Tony let him look for a few seconds, then tossed the phone to the floor and placed a firm hand on the back of Loki’s neck.

“Bend over,” he said, his voice a low growl, “Ass up.” He guided Loki down, bending him over his spread knees until his face and chest were pressed to the floor. The binding of his arms forced him to arch his back and raise his hips.

“Stay there, just like that,” Tony ordered. Loki heard his footsteps leaving the room, returning a moment later from the bedroom. Loki realized he had picked up the oil when a slick hand gripped his cock and stroked from root to tip, then back up. One stroke and Loki was already desperate. He had been so aroused for so long, with no release since Tony’s last visit. He spread his knees further, opened himself to Tony’s touch and was rewarded with a slick finger circling his entrance.

“Yes!” Loki cried and Tony pushed his finger inside, matching the movement with another stroke of his hand over Loki's cock. He worked both his hand and his finger, finding that spot inside, he pressed his thumb on the same spot outside and twisted his hand over the head of Loki's cock until he was crying, “Tony! Tony please, please!”

“Yes!” Tony said. He did it again and it was over, Loki felt the wave break over him and he was shaking and crying and Tony worked him through it. While he was coming down from that high, Tony rolled him over and pulled his own pants open, stroking his cock with his hand already slick with oil. Loki could not form the words to offer to do that for him. Tony’s hand gripped his hair, turning his face up, kneeling by his head, working his cock with firm strokes.

“Close your eyes,” Tony warned and Loki did, feeling the warm droplets hit his lips and cheeks moments later. Tony groaned and fell on top of Loki, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing, holding them close together for a few seconds. Loki felt the gauzy cloth over his face and Tony wiped his spend, cleaning him up as best he could. He reached behind Loki's back and released the cuffs, helping him reposition his arms, rubbing his shoulders and elbows to release the tension.

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” Tony said, laying down next to Loki’s limp body. “I swear, I am going to jerk off to that picture every fucking day.”

Loki smiled. He could think of no greater compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments and support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, work has crushed me these past few weeks. Sorry for limited updates and this is also a short chapter, trying to build up my momentum again.

Loki had named the adder nesting under his house. Her name was Alda, meaning  _ wave _ , for the shape her body made when she moved. She coiled slow loops around his arm as he sat drinking tea on his porch. Night was falling, and already it was chilly for a cold blooded creature such as her to be outside. She slid part of her body under his shirt and warmed herself there, scales cool against his skin. Brenda perched on her tree, ruffling her feathers and squawking at him on occasion. Alda and Brenda both had adopted him. They had made the clearing their own and had no fear of him. Loki was certain that his presence had reactivated some lingering magic or memory of the witch. It felt safe though, not something to concern himself with, rather something to be grateful for. The wards were charged, the very air glimmered with their protection. He had even seen a wolf lurking around the near forest. She had not introduced herself yet, and he was content to wait.

Loki stood to go inside for the night. Alda slid off his arm and back to her nest. A strange gust of noiseless wind washed through the forest. Loki stood for a moment, as though straining to hear. His eyes narrowed. He flicked his fingers and his armor materialized. The air had changed and something was wrong. He did not know what, but he could sense it. Cold ran up his spine, his arcane senses bent towards one, very specific direction.

Tony.

He ran inside to his scrying bowl. The penthouse was empty. No time to look for Tony's usual haunts. He was in danger. Loki gathered his power and reached for the charm he had given to Tony. He could only hope that Tony was still wearing it. It was a very faint, imperceptible trace, blending almost seamlessly with the background energy of Midgard. If one was not specifically looking for it, it would never be detected. Tony was still in New York, close to the tower. Loki summoned his spear and pulled himself towards the charm.

He arrived onto a battleground. Smoke and dust filled the air, sirens wailed and people screamed all around. It was chaos, but Loki was no stranger to chaos. The patterns of it began to emerge to him instantly. Tony was up high in his armor, darting this way and that, dodging energy blasts and returning them. He was surrounded by ugly metal constructs. They were flying, attacking and defending but gave no life signs. Loki scowled. They were brutal, inelegant, clumsy, compared to Tony's wasp-like armor, but they were powerful, and they were many.

Tony seemed to be alone. Loki recalled that the team of heroes that had defeated him had suffered some schism and no longer considered themselves allies. Tony deserved better than such fair-weather friends, who had abandoned the defense of the realm over some falling-out.

One of Tony's repulsors was hit, it dimmed and his flight became off balance and slow. Still, he focused not on his own safety but on defending the people in the streets and buildings around him.

Loki stood in the dust beside a partially collapsed building, hidden from casual view. He began to subtly tip the balance of the fight in Tony’s favor. He had no idea where these soulless constructs had come from, or why they were attacking. It mattered not, as they were attacking his lover and therefore had to be destroyed. Perhaps once he would have relished the chaos and destruction, but not now. Now, he only cared that Tony was in danger.

The charm was helping Tony, as well. He dodged in the right direction nearly every time, and his opponents rarely did. Tony’s energy blasts nearly always hit, the constructs missed more often. However, there were many opponents, and the few hits they did land were damaging Tony’s armor. Loki nudged one of them into the path of another's shot. He slowed one down enough for Tony’s blast to be perfectly timed. He pushed the aim of a third by a fraction of an inch so its energy blast sizzled harmlessly into the air.

After the hits stopped landing and the creatures started blundering into each other, Tony looked around. He knew he was getting assistance. Loki tried to be less obvious, but seeing Tony up in the sky, fighting in his flying armor, was a heady experience. Loki's pulse was rising and he needed the fight to be over. Perhaps Tony would come back to the cabin and play some games with him. Loki was already thinking of a ‘rescue and ravishment’ scenario, which may be why he was not as careful as he should have been. The dust was settling. Loki, in his distinctive horned helmet, was clearly visible. One of the bystanders running past saw him and screamed “IT’S LOKI!” and within moments his name was on dozens of lips. That was going to quickly attract the attention of the gatekeeper, and Loki’s heart thumped in his chest. He had to leave, and fast. Tony was still fighting the last four of the constructs, and Loki hesitated. He knew Tony was a capable fighter, but four inhuman constructs against one mortal in damaged armor was hardly fair. Loki stayed. He knocked one of them off balance, sent it tumbling into another of them and ensured they both hit the ground. Tony took care of the other two, and Loki pulled his power to him to step back between worlds to his cabin.

He could not. His hands shook as he tried again. And again. It was useless. There was a powerful dampening field surrounding him, growing stronger with each moment. Loki spun around. Standing behind him, seven Asgardian royal guards, led by the familiar, somewhat regretful face of his brother, Thor.

“Brother,” Thor said, “I am sorry. Father has ordered your return.”

Loki's heart sank, and he raised his spear. They would not find him easy to take, even without his magic he could hold his own against any common soldier. Thor was another matter. He could only hope Tony did not involve himself. It would do his reputation no good to attempt to defend someone like Loki. Worse, would be for his  _ association _ with Loki to become known to the Asgardians. Loki crushed the tiny hope that Tony would stand with him. Better for him to stay away, keep his distance and let Loki's fate find him. Loki had little doubt that is what he would do. He was used to standing alone, defended only by himself.

Thor did not arm himself, merely looked sadder. “I am sorry,” he said again. Cold metal clicked around Loki’s neck, and every scrap of his magic and his will drained away. He fell to his knees in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...feel free to yell at me in the comments, that still counts at motivation!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too mean, I only left the cliffhanger for one day!

The Asgardian mage who had concealed himself and put the collar around Loki's neck stepped out from the shadows. He was holding the control device with a smug expression on his face. Loki gave him no mind. He had other concerns. He took a breath and held his head up. He could not yet get to his feet and he would not humiliate himself by trying and failing. His breathing and heartbeat were already stabilizing, but his magic was a void.

He knew exactly what had happened. He was trapped by the damn _baela_ collar again. The same one that he had been forced into the last time he was a prisoner on Asgard, paraded around in the throne room like a beast. Odin must have taken it out of the vault again. Another treat for his true son, another humiliation for his not-son. If he had the energy, Loki would have wept in fury and frustration at his treatment. But he did not. The magic of the collar drained him, and it would take time for him to reach an equilibrium with it. By that time he would no doubt be back on Asgard, in the dungeons, or worse. Damn him. Damn Odin, damn Thor. All of them. He was not doing any harm, could they not leave him be?

Loki kept his thoughts away from Tony. He should have known better than to think he could have anything good for himself. Tony would take the path of self-preservation and stay out of the way. He would let Thor take Loki back to Asgard and go on with his life. Loki was disposable to him, he had been a fool to let himself hope otherwise. Tony had seemed to enjoy his company well enough, but that was not worth the risk of breaking the alliance of Midgard and Asgard. He had nothing to offer Tony that he could not get elsewhere.

A blur of red and gold slammed down between Loki and the Asgardians. Loki’s heart jumped at the sight of him. To think moments ago he had been fantasizing about taking Tony back to the cabin, that Tony would want him, and Loki would be glad to give himself. He would take such warm memories back to Asgard, where his reality would be far colder.

“Hey Thor,” Tony flipped up the face plate. Loki could not see his expression, and was glad for it.

One of the guards, a burly man with a short dark beard, stepped forward, “You will address Thor, Royal Prince of Asgard, with due respect, mortal!”

Thor had the grace to look embarrassed at this, and waved his hand mildly. “Stand down Arvid,” he said, “Tony Stark is a mighty warrior of Midgard, an ally of Asgard, and my friend.”

Under his despair, Loki realized he knew Arvid. Half a year ago, beneath his glamor, he had sought company at a disreputable inn. Arvid had seemed friendly enough, drunk and a little handsy, but nothing Loki was concerned about. When he had Loki on his back, pinned under him, he had changed. He had slapped his face, choked him, called him _ergi._  He had taken him too roughly with little preparation. He had tossed him out of his room, still half undressed, when he was done with him. Back then, Loki had considered such treatment fair enough, he had hardly thought to complain. Now, seeing him standing next to Thor, in his gleaming armor, Loki was afraid. He was headed for the dungeons, he would no longer have his mother’s protection, and he would be at the mercy of men like Arvid. If any of them got the slightest clue about what he was, they would not hesitate to take advantage. Loki silently begged Tony not to give him away.

“Tony Stark,” Thor said, “You have the apologies of Asgard for Loki's actions. No doubt he was planning to use the force of constructs to wreak havoc on this fair city.”

Loki was certain that Tony knew he was not the one behind the attack, but Tony nodded. “Yeah, well, thanks for catching him. You wanna bring him back to the tower and put him in a holding cell?”

Loki’s breath caught in his throat. What was Tony doing?

Thor squinted, “Nay, friend Stark, my father has ordered that I return him to Asgard to face justice for his crimes against the throne.”

Tony beckoned Thor away from the guards. They stood midway between them and Loki, conferring in hushed tones. Loki could only make out snatches of their conversation.

_“...no extradition treaty...already let him escape once...crimes on Earth…”_

Thor’s brow furrowed, he was starting to nod. Loki felt a tiny spark of hope in his belly. Could Tony convince Thor to leave him on Midgard? Even if he had to stay in Tony Stark’s holding cell, he would not mind. Perhaps Tony would still visit him there.

Thor seemed rather easily convinced by Tony’s words. He had never enjoyed bringing Loki to face his punishments, although he had done it often enough. He clapped Tony on the shoulder, and turned back to the soldiers. “We will escort Tony Stark to his tower and secure the prisoner. I will consult with the Allfather on this matter.”

The mage quickly transported them all to the tower, the familiar surroundings now painful to Loki. He had been here as an invader, as a spy, as an invited guest and now as a prisoner.

Thor called the bifrost and blasted back off the Asgard. Tony, still in his armor, took Loki and the guards to the holding cells. Two guards gripped Loki's arm, dragging him when his steps faltered. The _baela_ collar was still draining his energy and he having trouble walking. They shoved him into a cell. He managed to stay on his feet by force of will. He would not shame himself with any display of weakness. A thick glass door slid closed behind him. Arvid smirked, and Loki's skin crawled at the look he gave him. There was no way he knew. There could not be. Unless Tony had given away his secret.

Loki tried to stop his thoughts from racing away from him. Tony would not betray him. He would not. Except, Loki was a prisoner now, with his magic bound, locked into a collar that would punish him for any disobedience. If Tony harbored any desire for such a thing, for a helpless, obedient slave to do anything he wanted, he would not find a better opportunity than this. Loki's belly churned and his pulse raced. Shame that he would think such a thing, when Tony had given him no reason to mistrust him, combined with fear. He had been betrayed before, he had been abused, used, discarded. He knew Tony desired him, he knew Tony enjoyed such games, would it not be even more to his liking to have a partner who could not say no? One who could not resist?

Tony slipped back the faceplate, looked directly at Loki and said “Hope you enjoy the amenities, think you could get used to this, Buttercup?”

Loki locked down his expression. _Buttercup._ Weeks ago Tony had told him that was his safeword. What was he trying to say? Was he asking Loki if he wanted to stay on Midgard, or if he should let him go back to Asgard? Tony would have no idea what his crimes were, that he had been impersonating Odin, or the likely penalty for that. Eternity in the dungeon would be considered a light punishment for treason, and Thor would not make the mistake of letting him out a second time. If he was taken to Asgard, he would never see Tony again. He had no plan, no backup, even his mother, who would have tried to protect him, was gone.

“The frozen wastes of Jotunheim would be preferable to this pathetic structure,” he sneered. He hoped that Tony remembered his own safeword and that he would take his meaning.

Arvid certainly took his meaning. He pressed a crystal on the control device and Loki staggered, a spike of pain shooting up his spine. He clenched his jaw, determined not to cry out.

Tony’s head snapped around to look at Arvid, “What’s that?” he asked, his jaw tight but his tone betraying nothing but amiable curiosity.

Arvid was not the most observant man. He grinned and held up the device. “The Allfather gave us the _baela_ collar to suppress his magic,” he jerked his head at Loki, “but it has other useful features too.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony said.

Arvid waved the six accompanying guards to wait outside. When the door to the holding area closed behind them, Arvid faced Tony, a smirk on his face. “Indeed,” he said. Loki tried to keep his composure, he did not know what was coming next but it could be nothing good. Arvid put his thumb on the control crystal and ordered, “Get on your knees.”

Loki tried to resist. He tried, but he had experienced the compulsion of the collar before, and he knew it was futile. He could delay it, but he could not refuse it. His knees folded under him and hit the hard floor. He could not speak without being asked a direct question, so he settled for glaring at Arvid. He hid the fear that crawled in his gut. Clearly his status in Asgard was reduced to nothing if a mere guard dared to treat him this way. It did not bode well for his future in the dungeons if this was what was in store for him.

Tony stepped out of the armor. Beneath it he was wearing a thinly padded undersuit. Without the armor, he was much smaller than the Asgardian. Arvind glanced at him, obviously dismissed him as a threat. Tony walked forward and leaned on the glass, looking in at Loki on his knees. Loki did not look at him. If there was any expression of lust or intrigue on his face he did not want to see it.

“Isn’t this guy a prince?” Tony asked.

Arvid laughed, mocking. “He was,” he said, “The Allfather has had enough of his deviant nature. Soon enough he’ll be sent to the dungeons to entertain the guards. We don’t get many pretty ones. We get even fewer pretty ones who like it. But this one does. Don’t you, _ergi_? Word gets around. No special treatment for you this time. You’ll be getting lots of visitors.”

Loki kept his eyes down. There was nothing he could say that would not make the situation worse. He could only hope that Tony had some plan to extricate him from the situation without endangering his own life or reputation. If Tony tried to fight or challenge the guards, it would not go well.

“Why wait?” Tony asked. He opened the glass door and waved Arvid into Loki's cell, following him in and closing the door behind them. “You know, this guy enslaved a friend of mine, he destroyed half my city, he tossed me out of a window without my armor. I’d be glad to get a little payback before Thor returns.” Tony held out his hand for the remote control, and unthinking, Arvid handed it to him.

“God, you’re a moron,” Tony muttered.

Arvids brow furrowed and he opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Tony grabbed Loki around the waist. He slapped one hand to his chest, pressing the charm to his skin. Loki wrapped his weak arms around Tony, and joined together, they both vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think only one chapter to go....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so NOW there's one more chapter to go....

Tony and Loki tumbled out of the ether onto the porch of the cabin. The air was dark and chill, only starlight illuminated the clearing.

Tony did not let go of Loki, “Are you OK? Is it safe here? Can they find you?”

Loki lay dazed on the wooden planks, the abrupt trip combined with the draining effects of the collar and suppression of his magic made his head spin. He nodded weakly. “The wards should protect us,” he said, struggling to sit up. There was a flurry of feathers and Brenda landed on his shoulder. She spread her wings and pointed her sharp beak in Tony’s direction. Cool scales brushed over Loki’s hand and Alda twisted her way up his arm. She flicked her tongue at Tony, her bright eyes not wavering from his form. A low growl came from the darkness beyond the porch.

Tony held up his hands and scooted backwards, letting Loki’s guardians see he was no threat. Loki looked around, his eyes unfocused. He stroked Brenda’s fluffed chest and Alda’s smooth head. “Peace,” he said, “I am well, he is a friend.” Brenda settled her feathers a little but did not leave Loki’s shoulder. Alda looped herself around Loki’s neck, still watching Tony unblinkingly. The shadow in the forest did not move.

Tony held up the remote control device, and for a single moment Loki’s blood froze. If Tony was intending to exact payment for his rescue this was his chance to do it. Even though Loki knew in his heart that Tony would not do that, his instincts, deep in his blood and bones, developed over long years of disappointment and betrayal, told him otherwise. He flinched, minutely. Tony saw it, and the color drained from his face. He dropped the device like it burned his hand. The clatter of it hitting the boards was the only sound in the forest, even the wind was still.

Loki looked at Tony, ashamed of his reaction. He wanted to apologize but he not been asked a direct question, so the words died in his mouth.

Tony seemed to know what he was trying to communicate, “It’s OK.” He said, “It’s OK. How do we get that thing off of you?”

Loki swallowed. There was only one way, and he would have to trust Tony to do it for him. More, he would have to trust him enough that the forest guardians would allow him to do it. Had Tony not proven himself trustworthy, over and over again? Loki thought back, he let the certainty of it fill him. Tony could have revealed Loki's visits to his tower, but he had not. He could have used his knowledge to compel any manner of service from Loki, but he had not. He could have washed his hands of Loki and the trouble he bought with him. He could have let Thor take him back to Asgard, but he had not. And even now, he had Loki at his mercy, he could use the control device to take any liberties he wished, but all he wanted to do was release him. If there was one person in the nine realms Loki could trust, it was Tony Stark.

Loki gestured to the control device. “Only you can remove it. Put your thumb on the crystal and decide to release me. That is all.”

Tony looked at the device, then at Brenda, Alda, and the shadows outside. “Right,” he said, “OK, I’m just gonna pick this up real slow…” he reached out his hand. When his fingertips brushed the metal, a dark shape detached from the shadows of the trees and prowled forward. Claws clicked on the wooden steps and a shaggy wolf with luminous golden eyes appeared in the starlight. The hackles on her back were high, and her teeth were bared. Tony waited, his fingers touching the device but not moving to grasp it. The wolf didn’t move, just stared at him. Tony changed his mind. Instead of picking up the control device he simply placed his thumb on the crystal. He kept the rest of his hand and fingers as far from the device as he could get them. The wolf watched him, her eyes unblinking. Tony looked around, Brenda, Alda and Loki himself were all watching him. Not a breath stirred in the forest.

“Loki, I release you,” Tony whispered, and yanked his thumb off the device as fast as he could. The  _ baela  _ collar gave a soft click and Loki reached up a shaking hand to pull it away. The wolf picked up the control device in her jaws and took it over to drop it in Loki’s lap.

“Gulna,” Loki said to the wolf, for he knew her name the moment he saw her golden eyes, “Gulna, thank you.” Gulna huffed a breath in his face and turned to dissolve back into the shadows.

With her departure, the trees began to move in the wind, and the tension bled out of them all. Alda slipped back under the porch to her nest, and Brenda hopped over to the porch railing, still keeping a sharp eye on the two men.

“Are you OK, Loki?” Tony asked, unsure if he should come closer or give Loki his space. He settled for gripping his booted foot with his hand, hoping the touch would be grounding but not intrusive.

Loki slumped back on the boards, shaking as though from cold, despite his heavy layered armor. He had lost his helmet, but still had the leather and mail, with padded underlayers. “Tony,” he said, and held out his arms. Tony scrambled up to hold him, wrapping him in his arms as tight as he could, letting him know he was safe now. Tony’s thin undersuit was no match for Loki’s armor, and as they moved to snuggle closer the fabric tore across Tony’s belly.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, trying to move back.

“Nuh uh uh,” Tony said, holding him close. “It’s fine, it doesn’t matter. Just be with me, OK?”

Loki nodded, and tucked his face into Tony’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and finally realized just how close he had come. How close to never seeing Tony again, to being buried in Asgard’s dungeon for an eternity. And without his mother’s protection, how much worse it would have been for him. The thought of Arvid, or any faceless and nameless guard putting their hands on him made him nauseous.

Tony kissed his hair, held him tightly. They lay together on the porch, both too exhausted and emotional to move, until Brenda gave a frustrated sounding screech and flew off to her tree. Loki looked up at Tony, and Tony smiled back at him,

“Want to take this inside?” Tony asked, and Loki remembered Tony was wearing only his thin undersuit in the chill northern night. They scrambled to their feet and headed inside. Loki lit the fire and put a jug of wine to warm, sprinkling it with herbs from his garden. They both sat on the rug that Loki had snatched from one of his dimensional pockets, a cozy fur with a dark bluish tinge. The cabin warmed up, and they drank their wine and sat together quietly, shoulders touching.

“What are you going to tell Thor?” Loki asked, his anxiety growing around Tony’s actions. If Asgard wanted him back, Tony snatching him out from under their guard would not go unpunished.

Tony snorted, “I’ll play him the recording of that asshole threatening to rape you in jail. If he wants to make an issue of it after that, well, he’s free to go fuck himself. Odin too.

Loki choked on his wine, horrified and delighted by Tony’s words. Tony would stand up to this brother for him? To Odin himself? Warmth filled him, and not just from the wine. To have a lover who would stand by him, who would fight for him. He had never known such a thing, and had never expected to. But Tony was not done.

“Hey, this seems like as good a time as any. I want to tell you something. I know you know about my friends-with-benefits…”

Loki opened his mouth, ready to reassure Tony that he did not mind, that he would not be jealous or demanding of Tony’s time. Tony held up his hands, heading off any such comments.

“Let me finish, OK, I know you know about them, but it’s nothing serious with any of them. They come and go and we have fun but it’s not serious. I haven’t seen any of them for a while. And if you want, if you would want to be exclusive with me, I...er...I would like that.”

Tony did not look at Loki, waiting for his answer. His eyes were darting around the cabin, as though afraid to land on any one thing. His hand gripped his cup, a little wine sloshed over the edge.

Loki smiled, taking Tony’s hand. “I would like that, Tony,” he said, and Tony’s face lit up like a sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more comments, the stronger I get!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright who was it who said there seemed like more loose ends than could be wrapped up in one chapter?? *two chapters down, one to go*
> 
> **FOR REAL THIS TIME**

Loki watched in the scrying bowl as Tony appeared back in the tower. Thor had just landed the bifrost on the balcony. Tony walked out to meet him. The guards were nowhere to be seen. They may still be waiting outside the holding area door, as Arvid had told them to. If they were lucky, Arvid was still in the cell. It was built to hold the Hulk in emergencies, it would not hold him forever but it would hold for long enough.

Loki leaned closer to the shallow bowl, as Tony raised his hand in greeting.

“Thor,” he said, “What’s the news?”

“Stark,” Thor replied, grim faced. They stood in the penthouse, facing each other. “Odin demands Loki’s return. He will not accept the authority of Midgard to deny his extradition.”

“Well that’s a problem, man,” Tony said. “I don’t send people off to be raped and abused in jail. So it’s gonna be a hard pass on sending Loki back.”

Thor stepped back, absorbing what Tony had said, “What do you mean? Loki is a prisoner, but he is a prince! He would not be...who would dare?”

“Yeah it took about five minutes for ole Arvid to  _ dare _ , and I doubt the rest of the guards feel differently.” Tony pointed to the big screen TV and the footage from the jail began to play. When Arvid called Loki  _ ergi _ , Thor’s fist clenched around his hammer. When he taunted him with how many  _ visitors _ he would be getting, Thor clenched his teeth so hard Tony heard his jaw creak.

“Where is he?” Thor demanded, his face hard.

Tony decided to assume he meant ‘where is Arvid’, not ‘where is Loki’ so he gladly took him down to the detention level. The remaining guards and the mage were still waiting outside the holding area. All in all, Tony had been gone for less than an hour, and they probably saw nothing strange in waiting for such a short time. Thor strode past them and Tony followed right behind him. They went to the hulk room and Tony was delighted to see Arvid still in there. He was pacing, muttering to himself.

“Arvid!” Thor roared, and he jumped out of his skin and spun around.

“Prince Thor!” he stuttered, and blanched when he saw Tony standing beside him. “We are betrayed, this Midgardian…”

Thor roared again to shut him up, wordlessly, and slammed his open palm on the glass. “You! You dare accuse Tony Stark! I have heard the words from your own mouth! You threaten my brother! You dishonor the arms of the Royal Guard! You bring nothing but shame to Asgard!”

Arvid staggered back, as though from physical blows. The remaining guards huddled back behind Thor, afraid of his wrath but also curious so see what was going to happen next.

“But...but...my Prince! Loki is not...he is not...Odin has disowned him!”

Thor slammed his hand on the door again, his face red with fury. “Do I look like _ Odin  _ to you?” he yelled. Arvid hung his head, finally catching a clue of the trouble he was in, he decided to keep his mouth shut. The first smart thing he had done all day, Tony thought to himself.

Thor turned his back on the cell, saw the rest of the guard in disarray behind him. “And what of you all?” he demanded, glaring at them each in turn. The mage had the courage or foolishness to step forward. “Prince Thor,” he said, in honeyed tones, “Captain Arvid ordered us all from the room, we had no knowledge of his actions.”

Thor stomped towards him, and he shrank back, “You left a prince of Asgard with a single guard?” he said, dangerously quiet, “On an unallied realm, in the stronghold of a Midgardian warrior-prince?”

Tony thought that was a teensy bit unfair. Thor himself had declared Tony a friend and ally of Asgard earlier that day, but Tony wasn’t going to come to their aid. If any of them were thinking the same thing, they were wise enough not to say it.

Thor let the silence drag out. His anger cooling already. “You are all fools,” he said, “but  _ you,” _ he rounded on Arvid “are a disgrace. How long did it take Tony Stark to outwit you and leave you trapped in that cell? What if he truly had designs to betray the friendship of Asgard? You underestimate him at your own peril.” He scrubbed his hands though his hair. “I would banish you all to the outer reaches if I thought those poor wretches had done anything to deserve your company. Go back to Asgard. You are all confined to barracks. Take your former Captain with you. Any man not in the the barracks when I return will feel my wrath. Is that clear?”

They all nodded and shuffled their feet. Tony opened the door to the cell and Arvid scuttled out, staying as far as possible from Thor. He did not look up from the ground, and Tony thought that a wise choice.

Tony led Thor back up the penthouse. He grabbed a couple of beers and handed one to Thor. He looked like he could use it.

“Where is my brother, Stark?” Thor asked, after the first long swallow.

Tony, still in the torn up undersuit, faced him square on, “He’s in a secure location,” he said, “and he’s going to stay there.” Technically that was true. The cabin was well warded and securely protected, and Loki would no doubt stay there, at least for a time. Tony’s mind was already working on options to let him move around, perhaps Dr Strange would be able to help with that.

Thor sighed, “I confess I have little taste to drag him back to Asgard again.” He said, “Father is filled with fury but Loki's deeds do not seem so bad to me. He was not disowned when he took the throne, and he ruled well enough while father slept.

Tony raised his eyebrows. This was the first he had heard of Loki taking the throne and ruling Asgard. No wonder he had seemed stressed out when he first appeared in the tower. Tony gave a non-committal nod. No matter Thor’s opinion, he would not give up Loki, but it would help them both if Thor agreed, even privately, that Loki should stay on Midgard.

“How did you remove him from the cell?” Thor asked. Tony had been hoping Thor would assume he had used some Midgardian device to do it, but he was not so easily fooled. Indeed, beneath the torn front of the undersuit the little gem was visible on it’s long chain. Thor was waiting for his answer, but he must already suspect. By the expression on his face, half hopeful, half disbelieving, he had already seen the gem.

“Erm…” Tony said, for once lost for words. Thor stepped forward and touched the gem with his large fingers. Gentle, for such a large man.

“I would recognize the work of my brother’s hands anywhere,” he said, quiet. “Is there nothing you wish to tell me, my friend?”

“Erm... “ Tony said again, suddenly hot and flushed. “Thor, I like him, OK? I took that fucked up collar off him, he’s safe, he’s not causing trouble, and he hasn’t been for a while. I would rather not get into a fight with you, but I will if I have to. I’m not giving him up.”

Back in the cabin, Loki held his breath as he stared intently into the scrying bowl. Never before had anyone faced down his brother for him. Thor glared at Tony, clenching and unclenching his fist. Tony folded his arms protectively over the charm. Thor could not use it without knowing the location it was linked to, but Tony did not know that. To Loki's shock, Thor backed down. He turned away with a sigh and his shoulders sagged.

“I do not claim to know Loki’s heart, or yours, my friend,” he said, despondently, “but I will tell my father that Midgard will not send a prisoner who will not be safely held. I confess, Arvid has helped your case more than I did, when I spoke of this earlier today. I had hoped not to find Loki at all when father sent me on this errand. When Loki does not want to be found, he will not be found.” Thor gripped Tony’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes. “I will take my leave. I have those fools of guards to deal with upon my return.”

Tony returned Thor’s shoulder clasp, “I’ll take care of him,” he said. Thor nodded, and if Tony did not know better he would have said Thor looked a little damp eyed. Before he could look closer, Thor strode off to the balcony, raised his fist to the sky, and was gone.

Tony let out a long breath and leaned on the bar. “Hey, I assume you’re watching,” he told the air around him, “I’m gonna shower and then I’ll be right over, OK?” He walked off to the bedroom, and over his shoulder he said, “You can watch if you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like I posted this while comments feature is disabled....*cries*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! For real this time. This fic took life thanks to everyone who read and commented, especially those who read it one year ago and reminded me of it and nudged me to pick it up again. If not for you guys, I would not have come back to this little story, but now it's honestly one of my favorites, romance, gentle BDSM, animal companions, it has it all! I love you all!
> 
> *ugly crying*

After one long and indulgent shower, Tony dressed and returned to the cabin. It had been a long night and the sky was brightening above the forest clearing. Loki flung the door open and pulled Tony in, shutting the door firmly behind him. Inside, the cabin was dim and cozy, the fire in the hearth the only source of light. Loki had set out more wine and some little bites in case Tony was hungry, but at that moment Tony only had eyes for him.

“Loki!” he said. He tossed cushions off the chairs onto the rug, and tumbled Loki down to the floor with him. Loki was very willing to be put wherever Tony wanted him, and after watching Tony’s shower, he was eager to get him undressed again. Tony rolled on top of him, hands searching for the openings to his clothes. Loki had changed back into his casual wear and he was glad he had done so, because Tony was already working at the ties of his shirt. Tony pulled the shirt open, baring Loki’s chest.

“Loki,” he said again, this time his voice a growl, his eyes dark.

“Yes,” Loki said, “Yes, whatever you want, I’m yours, I’m yours!” For a moment he thought he had gone too far, then Tony moaned and buried his face in Loki’s neck, sucking and biting, one hand in Loki’s hair, pulling his head to the side. Loki kicked his heels against the floor, squirming and gasping and holding Tony against him, his cock already hard and he knew what he wanted, he wanted Tony on top of him, he wanted him between his legs and inside him, he knew what he wanted and he was done waiting for it.

“Tony! I want you! I want you to have me, I need it! Tony please!”

Tony lifted his head, his lips wet and his eyes dancing with the glow of the firelight. He looked at Loki’s face and nodded. “Oil,” he said, and Loki held out his hand and yanked the bottle of oil from the bedroom, landing with a smack into his palm. Tony pulled his own shirt off and then opened Loki’s pants, pulling them down over his ass and then completely off. He knelt up, admiring Loki spread out before him, but Loki had little patience for it, he was already tugging at Tony’s pants, helping him wriggle out of them, until they were both naked together on the rug. Loki thought he would scream if Tony delayed any longer. He spread his legs and pulled Tony between them. Tony poured the oil over his fingers and stroked them between Loki’s buttocks until he found his entrance, slowly circling around it.

“Tony!” Loki cried, squirming down to try and get those fingers inside him. Tony obliged him, sliding one finger in, spreading the oil around, and it wasn’t enough but then Tony pressed another finger inside, and  _ that _ Loki could feel. A gasp escaped his lips and he threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling as Tony prepared him, prepared him to take him and for the first time Loki was not bracing himself for the pain but rather eager for Tony’s girth to stretch him and fill him, and he knew that what he would be feeling would not be pain, but the most wonderful bliss.

“How...how do you want me?” he asked, his breath coming in short gasps. Tony had three fingers inside him now, more oil and he had slicked up his other hand to teasingly stroke Loki’s cock. Loki did not have permission to cum and he desperately did not want to. It was too perfect, it was too perfect and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

“Just as you are,” Tony replied, “You’re perfect just as you are.”

Tony’s fingers brushed against Loki’s prostate and he bit his lip as a wave of desire surged through him, a rising tide that would not be denied.

“Now! Tony, now, please! Please!”

Tony’s eyes sparkled at Loki’s impatience, but he did not make him wait, he was as eager as Loki was. He spread oil over his own cock and pulled Loki’s leg over his shoulder, pushing down, watching Loki's eyes go wide and his mouth open soundlessly as Tony breached him, slow, as slow as he could stand it, letting Loki adjust to it but he did not pause, he kept moving until he was all the way inside, his hips pressed up against Loki’s ass, Loki's knee touching his chest, his hands clutching Tony’s shoulders.

Loki nodded, he pulled Tony closer, wrapped his other leg around Tony’s waist, and that was all the encouragement Tony needed.

“Remember,” he panted, his hips starting to work in earnest, “Ask before you cum.”

Loki gasped out a laugh, “I don’t want to! I don’t want to! I want this to last forever!”

Tony grabbed Loki’s hair and plundered his mouth, open willingly for him, like the rest of him, his arms and legs open and welcoming, his eyes wide, hiding nothing.

Loki did not hold out. Tony noticed his every gasp and wail and built on them, whatever Loki liked he got more of, what had little effect on him was discarded. He had no chance to hold out, Tony was going to make him beg and Loki knew it, he knew it and he didn’t care. Tony was stroking his cock now, fucking him and stroking him and kissing him, his hands all over him, in his hair, on his skin, slick with oil, both of them glinting with it in the firelight. Loki could do nothing but lay there and give himself, let Tony have him as he wanted, let his lover do whatever he wished. Loki submerged himself in it, not just the pleasure but the surrender, to freely give himself and have no fear of it, to tip his head back and offer his belly and throat and spread his legs and offer everything of himself, and to be accepted.

“Tony!”

“Not yet” Tony said, and Loki moaned as Tony’s palm twisted over the head of his cock, the length of him buried inside, Loki spread out under him.

“Please!” he said, but Tony shook his head.

“When I say,” he panted, and Loki tried to stay focused, to not let himself be swept away, while Tony gripped his hips and pumped his cock inside him, every stroke angled so perfectly, the wave was going to break any moment, and Loki would not be able to stop it, but Tony’s was breathing hard, his own eyes dark and a high flush on his cheeks and his chest, “Now!” he said and Loki let go, he let the wave take him and it took Tony too, both of them together, as one.

**

They lay on the rug, lay where they had fallen, Tony using Loki’s arm as a pillow, Loki wrapped around Tony like a cat. The fire was burning low but light was creeping in around the shutters. Neither of them cared. Tony snagged the plate Loki had set out an hour ago, and they ate together, drinking the too-warm wine along with it. Neither of them cared about that either. They were both sleepy, but too excited to sleep. There was change in the air. Tony had defied Asgard, had defied Thor and an order from Odin himself. He had rescued Loki from a terrible fate, just how terrible, Loki was only now beginning to understand.

Loki, whether or not he knew it, had given his heart to this mortal, this mortal who he trusted, and desired, and who had opened his eyes to this new world. Tony had asked him to be exclusive with him. Loki had gladly given his promise, and Tony had done the same. Perhaps, in time, they would exchange other promises too. Loki smiled to himself. Tony had been nothing but patient in his courtship, and now Loki vowed he would do the same.

There was no rush. They had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *closes curtain*
> 
> *more ugly crying*


End file.
